<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Witch Hunt (Jasper Hale x Reader) by Mrs__Marvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798853">A Witch Hunt (Jasper Hale x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Marvel/pseuds/Mrs__Marvel'>Mrs__Marvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Witch Thing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Magic, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Marvel/pseuds/Mrs__Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a new member of the Cullen family, new adventures are taken when an incident pushes the Cullens to move away from Forks, Washington, the place Y/N had just called her home.</p>
<p>This is the second installment of my series, A Witch Thing. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale &amp; You, Jasper Hale/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Witch Thing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Y/N walked around, taking in her environment. Music played in the air everywhere she turned, people walked the streets with laughter and smiles. She could feel the magic in the air that surrounded this place.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It felt soothing.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But something was wrong.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She realized then that she was alone. There was no Alice, no Carlisle, no Emmett or Edward, no Esme or Rosalie.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>No Jasper.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She looked around then. She wasn't used to not having Jasper around, especially if no one else was there. Since Victoria had attacked, he never let her go anywhere by herself, in fear that she'd get hurt again.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She calmed herself before she could get worked up, something she learned in her time with James. She got a move on, picking up her steady pace to look for one of the Cullens.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>They had to be around her somewhere.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It took a while to get around, she had no idea where she was. The endless shops lining the streets and the large groups of people walking along the filled area made it difficult to navigate.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>When she got off the sidewalk and closer to the more secluded areas, which made more sense because of their glistening skin in the sun, she finally felt the familiar presence of the vampires she lived with.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She walked closer toward that feel and finally saw Jasper. But what she saw had her eyes widening and her mouth open.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Jasper!" She yelled, her hands coming up to work her magic, but nothing happening. He was on the ground on his knees, his back arching in pain as a small coven of witches used their magic to slow him down.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He wasn't doing anything wrong, they were just attacking him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She took a breath and finally tried again, a surge of magic shooting through her hands and toward the witches, sending them flying away.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jasper stopped his writhing in pain and slowly stood. He turned to face her, but before he could say anything, as he was about to do, the ground shifted as her feet stuck to it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>In the next moment, she was standing in an old and eccentric looking room. It was very large and the only light was a hoard of candles around the room, as the sun only shown through very high windows that had no chance of touching anyone's skin.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Three thrones stood tall in the room, but there was no one sitting in them. In fact, there was no one in the room.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She looked around before migrating toward the throne that was front and center. As if her body wasn't her own, she reached her hand out to the throne.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Suddenly, a figure was sat in that chair with your hand tucked away in his own. In the split second that the man was there, paper pale, black haired, and red eyed, she felt the cold hands wrap around her own and the magic of a Chosen One covering her.</i>
</p>
<p>Y/N bolted awake then, her breath heavy and her mind alert. When she found herself safely in the bed of her room in the Cullen's home, Y/N sighed softly.</p>
<p>It was just a dream. A weird dream.</p>
<p>Or perhaps a vision.</p>
<p>But she shouldn't jump to conclusions.</p>
<p>As she went to grab her grimoire from her night stand, Jasper came bolting in the room. "Are you alright?" He asked.</p>
<p>Y/N jumped slightly, not expecting the sudden intrusion like she should have. Bolting awake like that wouldn't go unnoticed by vampires who could hear her breath and heartbeat, which had only just returned to a normal pace until Jasper had startled her.</p>
<p>"Yes," she breathed, "I'm fine. I just had a weird dream."</p>
<p>He calmed then, "Oh, just a dream?"</p>
<p>Jasper, along with the rest of the family, had learned not to take dreams or anything related too lightly. They didn't know how witches worked, nor do Y/N have much grasp of that herself, so they didn't take too many risks unless they were certain.</p>
<p>Y/N shrugged, "I'll see. It's gotta be in here." She picked up her grimoire, but as soon as she did her stomach growled. "Breakfast first." Jasper chuckled.</p>
<p>She laughed herself and stood, grimoire tucked in her arm. She was dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, so she was fine to go downstairs.</p>
<p>Esme had food waiting for her downstairs. She loved to cook for Y/N, she finally had an excuse to be in the kitchen almost all the time.</p>
<p>"Hello, Y/N." Carlisle greeted her. The rest of the siblings joined in, with the exception of Edward who was probably with Bella. "Hi." She greeted back.</p>
<p>"Did you sleep well?" Esme asked, sliding her plate over with a smile.</p>
<p>"Yes. Had a weird dream, I'm going to look it up and make sure it was just a dream." She said, gesturing to her grimoire before sitting down at the counter.</p>
<p>"Okay, well. Eat up, I know you're hungry." Esme told her with that same smile.</p>
<p>Y/N returned it and started eating, opening the book to flip through it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Astrology</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Potions</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Familiar</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Grimoires</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Visions</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dreams</i>
</p>
<p>She stopped as she opened the section about dreams. It started out about how human dreams were usually just human dreams, that it was nothing but psychology or over imagination.</p>
<p>Then witches were mentioned. She read out loud and to herself, inviting the others to listen in. "<i>Dreams about Sun Children should often be looked into from a grimoire or another witch. Taking these kinds of dreams too lightly could be a risk that you may not want to take. Dreams about other witches vary in meaning depending on what is happening and who they are. For more information on this, go to the Visions.</i>"</p>
<p>Y/N flipped back to the section and this caught the attention of some of the vampires. Carlisle asked, "What exactly happened in this dream?"</p>
<p>You shrugged, "At first there was music and a lot of people, I was trying to figure out what I was. I didn't see any of you so I tried to go look and I found Jasper and some other witches."</p>
<p>She left the part out about said witches torturing Jasper, he didn't need to know that.</p>
<p>"After that there was this really big, strange room. There was no one in it but there were three thrones."</p>
<p>Carlisle seemed to stiffen at that.</p>
<p>"Thrones?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I walked up to one of them and for a split second there was a vampire holding my hand."</p>
<p>Jasper seemed to move a little closer, more protective.</p>
<p>Carlisle asked, "What did he look like?"</p>
<p>Y/N shrugged, "Um, really pale white skin, red eyes, black hair sleeked back."</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment and she shifted, uncomfortable in it. "Are you okay?" She asked slowly, carefully.</p>
<p>He broke out of his thoughts and nodded, "Yes." He went back to reading the paper in his hands and she went back to her book and food slowly.</p>
<p>
  <i>Casual Witches</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Peaceful Witches</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hostile Witches</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Casual Vampires</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Peaceful Vampires</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hostile Vampires</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Casual Werewolves</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Peaceful Werewolves</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hostile Werewolves</i>
</p>
<p>"Werewolves?" She asked herself, "Those are on the verge of extinction. Why are they in here?" Y/N thought over it, scanning quickly over the writing before shrugging, "Probably talking about the shifters..."</p>
<p>She'd made a habit of speaking out loud when she read out of the grimoire. The Cullens enjoyed listening to it and she enjoyed talking about it. So she spoke out loud when she looked in the grimoire.</p>
<p>She hadn't caught onto the stiffness of room, too buried in her book to notice.</p>
<p>She looked over to the sections she needed and began reading to herself, not reading out loud anymore.</p>
<p>'<i>To dream of hostile witches is a warning. To keep from being discovered, witches usually act like humans, as you well know. But if a witch is hostile, they've been provoked and there's a reason for it. Depending on how real the dream felt, it was probably a vision. Be cautious of what you do and if your vision comes true, execute your plan that you need to have in case of confrontation of these witches.</i></p>
<p>'<i>If you participate in your vision and what you did in the dream works, stick to that plan and run on that instinct, but be sure to have a Plan B in case of emergency.</i></p>
<p>'<i>If you participate in your vision and what you did in the dream does not work, don't run on your instinct and change your course of action. Plan Bs are still necessary.</i>'</p>
<p>Y/N sighed and skipped to Vampires.</p>
<p>'<i>If a vampire you know and close to, if it were to happen, is in your dream and they are being hurt, there is a high chance it is a vision. If the vision does not come true, you are probably just dreaming and can look in the Potions section to avoid dreams these dreams, which will not be unhealthy for you, as it is a healthy potion.</i></p>
<p>'<i>If you participate in your vision and what you did in the dream works, stick to that plan and run on that instinct, but be sure to have a Plan B in case of emergency.</i></p>
<p>'<i>If you participate in your vision and what you did in the dream does not work, don't run on your instinct and change your course of action. Plan Bs are still necessary.</i></p>
<p>'<i>Remember, visions repeat. If your dream doesn't come to you again, that is exactly what it is. A dream.</i>'</p>
<p>She continued to read through, trying to find anything that suits her situation. Jasper's half was covered and she'd be damn sure to protect him, but who was the strange vampire?</p>
<p>Nothing seemed to fit the description the right way for the black haired vampire.</p>
<p>There was a small set of writing in the bottom corner of the book.</p>
<p>
  <i>Strange vampire sighting...</i>
</p>
<p>There were little messages like this all over the book, so she were used to seeing them. She did the pattern on the words she had learned.</p>
<p>
  <i>Tap, tap, slide, snap</i>
</p>
<p>She shut the book, waited a moment, and opened it back to the same page. Instead of the writing and drawings that had just been written in the book, there was a painting and a page with more words.</p>
<p>She examined the picture first. There were seven vampires in the painting, they were dressed in black robes with a crest on each of them.</p>
<p>She looked at the vampire in the middle and her eyes widened. She got up and walked over to Carlisle, sitting next to him and moving the book over.</p>
<p>She pointed to the man she'd seen, "That's him. That's the one in my dream. He grabbed my hand. He's a Chosen One, I could feel it."</p>
<p>Carlisle sighed as he looked at the picture. "Come to my office with me."</p>
<p>Carlisle stood up and she followed nervously. When they arrived in his office, he shut the door and had her have a seat.</p>
<p>She fiddled with the pages of the book and he told her, "Don't worry, you aren't in trouble."</p>
<p>"Is it about the vampire?"</p>
<p>He sighed, "Yes. That vampire is apart of the Volturi. Actually, he's a Volturi King, Aro."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened as she looked back at the book.</p>
<p>'<i>If you saw one of these vampires in your dream, you are in grave danger. It is not a dream, but a vision.</i>'</p>
<p>"Oh, no..." She said breathlessly to herself.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>She read out loud, "<i>If you saw one of these vampires in your dream, you are in grave danger. It is not a dream, but a vision. The witches of old created a spell that would send a vision to a witch who would come in counter with these to warn them. The Volturi Kings worked for centuries to eradicate witches and will not hesitate to kill you. There is a potion below that you should create for when you come in counter, or feel you will come in counter with them. If you create this potion perfectly, the Volturi will see you as a vampire and you have a chance to escape. The potion only lasts for a total of twenty-four hours.</i>"</p>
<p>Y/N read over it again in her head." This can't be right. Why would I come in counter with a Volturi? I'm careful, I've stayed hidden enough."</p>
<p>Carlisle spoke, "Calm down, Y/N. I'm sure you could create the potion perfectly, you are quite capable. I might be able to help you retrieve some of the ingredients if you can give me a list. But be careful. The Volturi are dangerous, especially to you. We'll protect you as much as we can."</p>
<p>She sighed and nodded, "Okay. I'll go over the potion and see what I need. It will take a while to make..."</p>
<p>He gave her an assuring smile, "I'm sure you'll be okay. Don't spend your time worrying about them."</p>
<p>She nodded and returned the smile, "Okay."</p>
<p>Carlisle changed the subject, "You'll be going to school soon. How does 12th grade sound?"</p>
<p>This distraction worked perfectly. Y/N hadn't been to school since she was 15, the last grade she'd been in was ninth and she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep up enough, but they all promises to help and make sure she passed. It helped that she had taken all advanced classes in ninth, but she wasn't sure how much.</p>
<p>"I'm nervous. I have all of my supplies, and I've started studying early, but I'm not sure if it'll help." She answered, her worries long forgotten. Well, her supernatural ones. Things as mundane as school were easier to worry about.</p>
<p>He smiled, "As I've said, you'll do fine. We'll help you."</p>
<p>She smiled and sighed, "Thanks."</p>
<p>"No problem."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N had been living with the Cullens for the summer months of the end of May to the now beginning of August. She had fit in with them easily and it was nice to have a family now.</p><p>She got along with everyone. Rosalie had warmed up to her quicker and than everyone thought she would.</p><p>Jasper was almost always right next to her at all time. Alice was almost there just as much as Jasper, but she also spent a lot of time with her new human boyfriend she'd met at prom.</p><p>His name was Nicolas Colt, but they called him Cole. She had her eyes on him for a while, but they had gotten together then and they'd been dating all summer. He'd found out about her in the middle of summer and he was extremely accepting.</p><p>He had his own place with a friend he shares rent with, when he turned seventeen. His parents had split up and gave him the choice of who he would live with. Instead of choosing, he decided to live on his own as they moved away, accepting his choice since he was old enough to make it.</p><p>Emmett was big and cuddly and immediately accepted her as a little sister. Edward was so grateful for helping him save Bella those few months ago and never questioned anything she did anymore. He, like Emmett and Jasper, grew protective over her as well and was there if she needed help.</p><p>Esme loved to cook for Y/N. She would be in the kitchen a lot of the time, making her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Every now and then, she'd make cookies or any random desert she thought of. Y/N told her she didn't have to do all of this for her, but Esme always insisted. Y/N missed having a mother and was happy to have a mother like Esme. Even her biological mother wasn't this amazing. But she shouldn't speak ill of the dead, huh. Especially not if the dead is a witch.</p><p>Carlisle would help her study every now and then. She was so grateful for his patience with her. He was always so motivating and made sure what she had to learn was taught right.</p><p>Jasper was always by Y/N's side. He was always her first choice when she needed something. He was careful about how he used his gift around her.</p><p>He didn't excessively use it, making sure he only tampered with her emotions when she really needed it. She felt good about the fact that she could trust her emotions to be genuine and not some trick on Jasper's end.</p><p>They rarely had a disagreement, and when they did, it was easily overcome. Sometimes Jasper did become a bit of a handful, but it was usually things like him refusing to hunt so he could "keep her safe", even if she was perfectly safe in the house with whoever wasn't out hunting.</p><p>Y/N was so happy to be living with these vampires, they had become her family so quickly. She had never known what a true family was until now.</p><p>~</p><p>"Y/N, chill. Don't freak out." Nicolas told her. She was studying with Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, and Nicolas again in the living room. The others were out hunting and they had stayed behind.</p><p>Y/N nodded, "Got it, sorry. Just nervous. I start <i>tomorrow.</i>"</p><p>"The school's pretty chill. You'll be fine." Bella commented with a little laugh.</p><p>Y/N grabbed her wand and opened her book, flipping to one of the pages. She tapped the side of her forehead twice and then tapped on one of her notebooks three times.</p><p>All the things she had memorized began writing themselves in the notebook. It saved time and energy.</p><p>"Man, I need that." Cole commented.</p><p>Y/N chuckled and reached over, tapping the side of his forehead twice and then tapping his notebook three times like she'd done with herself.</p><p>"There. Woah." She looked down at the tornado of notes. It was a disorganized mess. Nicolas smiled, "It even put my organization style!"</p><p>She shook her head, "That's not organization. That's a disaster waiting to happen."</p><p>He laughed and continued working. Jasper nudged her shoulder, "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Y/N smiled, "You, of all people, should know."</p><p>He nodded with a light chuckle, "Yeah, but it's good to ask."</p><p>She shrugged, "I don't know. Nervous, excited, scared. I haven't been to school in years and, I'm starting my junior year already."</p><p>He gave her a calm smile, "Don't worry about it. You'll do fine." Y/N smiled at him and continued studying.</p><p>~</p><p>Jasper, Y/N, Cole, and Alice arrived at school together. She looked at the school she'd visited one time and sighed. Alice threw her arm over Y/N's shoulder and told her, "Come on."</p><p>Jasper chuckled and had her walked with him while Alice walked with Cole's hand in hers. Once inside, Jasper helped get Y/N's schedule so she knew where her classes were.</p><p>Cole asked, "You sure it's the best idea to start school again with all advanced classes?"</p><p>Y/N shook her head, "Nope, but hopefully I've studied enough to be able to handle it... at least a little."</p><p>He shrugged, "Okay." He looked down at his schedule and said, "I gotta head out. I'll see you in third." She nodded at him as he walked away with Alice, who had class with him.</p><p>"What's your first?" Y/N asked.</p><p>Jasper said, "Same as you. We'll have most classes together."</p><p>She eyed him suspiciously, "Did you arrange that?"</p><p>He slowly responded, a smirk on his face "Maybe a little." She chuckled and they both headed off to class.</p><p>~</p><p>Finally, lunch had rolled around. Y/N sat next to Jasper at the Cullen table, looking uncomfortably around her as people stared. "Why are there so many eyes on us?" She asked.</p><p>Jasper glanced around and sighed. Emmett spoke, "You're the new kid sitting at the Cullen's table."</p><p>Edward added, "People are surprised... and confused."</p><p>Rosalie shook her head, "Don't worry about them. It'll wear off soon."</p><p>Y/N nodded and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, slowly eating her food. Cole asked, "How was class?"</p><p>Y/N shrugged, "Kind of boring."</p><p>Jasper chuckled a little, "She says she studied too much. She already knew what they were teaching."</p><p>Alice smiled, "Does that mean no more study group? I love hanging out with you, Y/N, but I'm tired of studying."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and told her, "No more study groups...for now."</p><p>Alice fake pouted and Y/N kept eating. Or maybe "picking at her food" was a better word for it. Jasper nudged her shoulder, "Something on your mind?"</p><p>The others pretending not to listen, having their own conversations to but out of theirs. She shrugged, "Well, it isn't just a dream. It was vision..."</p><p>Jasper asked, "What kind?"</p><p>She looked up at him, recalling the vision she had. The witches were hurting him, using a spell to stop him...or worse.</p><p>Y/N shrugged again, "Not a good one, I can tell you that... You're in it."</p><p>He gave a concerned look and said, "Is there anyway to avoid it?"</p><p>"Don't think so. I do know that, based on how it goes, we live. I think, I'm not certain." She said, digging in her mind for any clues. "Witch visions are weird." She muttered, rubbing her temples.</p><p>"Well, in the meantime, you need to eat." He said, moving her plate over. She smiled and started eating. She did need to if she was going to drag through her next classes.</p><p>~</p><p>Back at home, she threw her bag in her room and went downstairs. Carlisle smiled at her, "How was your first day?"</p><p>She shrugged, "Long. I knew everything."</p><p>He chuckled and Esme told her, "Well, you did study for hours beforehand. Come eat."</p><p>She set a plate down for her and she thanked Esme. Jasper sat next to her while she ate, making sure she actually ate. She still wasn't used to eating so much, James used to have her on two meals a day.</p><p>But she ate, nonetheless, and then went to her room to practice her magic. Jasper joined her there, too. He was a great help and she enjoyed having him around. Y/N also had a sneaking suspicion he was still on edge from Victoria's last visit before summer started. So as she practice, Jasper worked as a practice dummy since none of them were lethal spells.</p><p>After she practiced, she had a nap and Jasper left her to it. He closed the door softly behind him, and she slowly drifted off.</p><p>
  <i>The witches from before were crouched over Jasper, their hands outstretched as they chanted. He yelled as the spell made its way to him, actually hurting him. Y/N yelled and stuck her hand out as well, pushing them away from him. They went flying into the wall, their backs hitting it hard before they fell to the ground in pain.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She rushed to Jasper while he tried to fix himself, still recovering from the spell those witches had been using on him. She quickly put a shield around the two of them so the witches couldn't hurt them. They slowly stood, rubbing the backs of their heads. They turned to them both and brought up their hands again. Y/N snarled, "Do it and I'll hurt you."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The witches stopped and a new anger seemed to rise in their faces. The redheaded witch in the front sent a bright ball of magic toward the two of them.</i>
</p><p>Y/N woke up quickly from the dream...or the vision, gasping for air as she tried to calm again. Jasper came through the door, coming to her side and pushing calm toward her. She let it in and allowed his gift to work over her.</p><p>He asked, "Hey, it's okay. Calm down, calm down." He told her softly, a hand on her cheek. Y/N's eyes locked with his as she caught her breath. When she was calm again, she spoke quietly, "The vision, there's more."</p><p>"How much more?" He asked.</p><p>Y/N bit her lip, "I have no idea. I need to train, I need to make sure I have the magic." You got out of the bed to grab your grimoire.</p><p>His eyes followed her when she started moving, "To do what?"</p><p>"To protect you."</p><p>"From what?"</p><p>She stopped her movements, slowly looking back up at him, "I don't know yet."</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N stuffed the last thing in her bag and headed to the front where Jasper was waiting with Alice to go pick up Nicolas and head to school. She rushed down and said, "Sorry, I was finishing Bella's present and lost track of time."</p><p>Alice told her, "It's fine. But come on! I want to go get Cole and get done with school!" Y/N laughed as she climbed in the car. Jasper headed out and they headed to Cole's house. When they got to the school and saw Bella walking in with Edward, Y/N reached out to hug her awkwardly. "Hey, Bella," she greeted, leaving out the whole 'happy birthday' part. She knew Bella didn't like the whole 'birthday' thing, so she left it out.</p><p>Bella accepted the hug and greeting just as awkwardly as Y/N had given it. Alice caught sight of Bella as soon as she gave the hug and smiled brightly. Alice went in for a hug, exclaiming, "Happy-!"</p><p>Bella cut her off with a smile and accepted her hug, 'birthday' whispered into her ear by Alice. Alice shuffled the present she'd given to her, Bella hiding it behind her back as Alice pulled away. Jasper gave Bella a polite nod and Y/N rejoined his side.</p><p>Bella asked her, "Alice, didn't I say no gifts?"</p><p>Alice beamed, "You did, I didn't. I've already seen you open it and, guess what, you love it!"</p><p>Bella spoke, "You had a vision about my birthday."</p><p>Alice shrugged, "And about the green dress you'll be wearing to your party tonight. Great color on you."</p><p>"My party?"</p><p>"Please! It'll be fun," Alice begged.</p><p>Bella sighed after a little bit of hesitation, "I...guess I can deal."</p><p>"Great! See ya at seven!"</p><p>Alice hugged her again, earning a giggle from Y/N, and raced off before she could change her mind. Bella realized then that Jasper was doing something, an act Y/N had slowly started to pick up on, noticing when he was using his gift, but putting it in the back of her mind like it was just some casual thing people did.</p><p>Bella told him, "Wait, Jasper, no fair with the mood control."</p><p>He muttered with an awkward smile, "Sorry. Happy..." She gave him a look and he nodded, "Nevermind." She silently thanked him.</p><p>Alice dragged Cole away and Y/N walked a little slower, slipping beside Bella. She subtly handed her a small box, "I know you said no presents, but I thought this would be a good idea."</p><p>Bella gave her a look before glancing at the box, removing the lid and seeing a simple bracelet inside of it. It wasn't flashy and didn't look expensive, it was just simple and could be worn with anything it seemed.</p><p>Y/N explained simply, "It's kind of like a protection charm. If you're in trouble or something, Edward knows. Since it was used with my magic, I'm alerted too...but it was the most privacy I could give. Um, never take it off. The magic in it will fade away and I wouldn't be able to put the spell back on."</p><p>Bella smiled at her, "Thank you. It's great, Y/N."</p><p>She smiled back and then slipped away, giving a little nod. Y/N muttered to Jasper, "Let's get to class." Jasper nodded with a little chuckle and they escaped to their class together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night back at home, Alice had looked through Y/N's entire wardrobe. Before Alice could suggest late minute shopping, Y/N pulled out a simple outfit that Alice seemed acceptable for the party and let her be to get dressed.</p><p>She went down to the party with Jasper as they waited for Bella and Edward. After a few last preparations for the party, Alice dragged the lovebirds down to the party. Y/N have her a small smile, one comfortable for Bella.</p><p>She had to admit, though, the decorations were nice. The living room was decorated with hundreds of pink candles and rose-filled crystal bowls that she had helped with. Jasper must have sensed Bella's discomfort, for the awkward expression on her face morphed into acceptance of the situation and then to a very small, very calm smile. Y/N could feel him using his gift beside her, and it worked to slightly calm her too.</p><p>When Bella got down the steps with Edward, Carlisle and Esme embraced her. Carlisle promptly apologized, "Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in."</p><p>"Like that's even possible. Happy birthday, Bella." Esme added. A sudden flash pulled Y/N's attention to Alice holding up a camera. She spoke, "Found it in your bag. Mind?" Cole shrugged and shoulder and gave her a side hug as well, "Happy birthday, Bella."</p><p>From beside her, Y/N heard Emmett tell Edward, "Dating an older woman. Hot." They turned to him, giving him a look. Edward sharply elbowed Emmett, who confusedly said 'what?'.</p><p>Rosalie stepped up to Bella, handing her a silver box before stepping away again, bored with the situation already. She told her, "It's a necklace, Alice picked it out." Bella gave her an awkward smile and Y/N muttered to Rosalie, "Could you at least pretend to be interested?"</p><p>Rosalie sighed and, before she could reply to Bella's smile sarcastically, Y/N told her, "You know what, nevermind." Rosalie was satisfied with her response and continued to pout.</p><p>"Show me the love!" Alice exclaimed, aiming the camera at Bella and Edward to get a picture. Y/N looked and saw the bracelet carefully wrapped around Bella's wrist and smiled. A strange warmth spread over her, a sense of joy at the fact that her gift was being worn. She half expected Bella to set it somewhere in her room and forget about it.</p><p>Jasper smiled down at her, Y/N hadn't caught it, too busy watching the scene in front of her. After capturing the picture, Alice told her, "For your scrapbook. Now open your presents!" Alice dragged Bella over to a table piled with elaborately wrapped gifts, a huge cake and a tall stack of china plates.</p><p>"Alice," Bella started, her eyes wide as she stared at the cake, "Y/N, Cole, and I are the only ones who even eat cake. That thing could feed fifty."</p><p>She beamed, "Hope you're hungry." Even Y/N took a glance at Bella to show her that there was no hope in the world that they would be eating that cake anytime soon. Cole shrugged and said, "If you don't eat it, I will." Alice laughed and shoved another present into Bella's hands, telling her, "Here, this one's from Emmett."</p><p>Bella, no fan of being the center of attention, opened the gift to find an empty car-radio box. She asked, "Um...thanks?"</p><p>Emmett smiled proudly, "Already installed it in your truck."</p><p>Edward commented, "Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of-"</p><p>Bella interrupted him, "Hey, no hating on the truck. Thank you, Emmett." Scattered, light-hearted laughter filled the room briefly.</p><p>"Open mine," Alice told her eagerly, handing her another box. Bella started to open it, but a tiny, sharp inhale stopped her as she said, "Ouch. Paper cut." A single drop of crimson blood dripped onto the white carpet from Bella's finger.</p><p>A ghastly snarl ripped from Jasper's throat beside Y/N and she turned around, horror crossing her features as she removed her hand from that familiar place on his arm. Jasper's teeth were barred, his eyes wide with hunger.</p><p>He lunged toward Bella and Y/N stumbled to the side, everything happening so quickly. Edward flung Bella behind his own body, causing her to crash into the table, plates shattering as she made impact. Cole moved over to her side, reaching out to try and take some of the blow, but missing her by the smallest inch. Y/N rushed over to her to see her wounds.</p><p>"Bella, are you alright," she asked her concerned. She nodded and Y/N gave her a look, assessing her wounds to see the cuts made by the shards of the broken glass plates. "Nicolas, stay there," Y/N ordered him, her 'healer mode' somehow turned on.</p><p>Jasper slammed into Edward, the sound like boulders colliding. Edward pushed him hard and Jasper hit the wall, recovering quickly to get back to Bella.</p><p>Y/N tapped into her magic and created a cloaking spell so she could try and mask the smell of the blood, but as more of it started to trickle down Bella's arm, her spell wasn't yet strong enough to mask it.</p><p>She turned around as Carlisle and Emmett tackled Jasper to the ground, Alice rushing to his side to try and calm him. "Jazz," she tried, shushing him in her attempt to calm him. He wasn't listening to reason as his eyes trained on Bella.</p><p>Alice's head turned around as she finally smelt the blood. All of the Cullens, with the exception of Carlisle, were staring at Bella closely. Y/N stood up, her breath speeding as she assessed the situation.</p><p>Edward quickly snapped out of his frenzy and blocked Bella from the rest of the vampires in the room. Carlisle told Emmett quickly, "Emmett, get Jasper out of here."</p><p>He didn't respond. Carlisle told him with a more firm tone, "Emmett." Emmett reined himself in, elbowing Rosalie. They started to drag the snarling Jasper out. Esme held her nose, politely exiting with the others. Alice looked at Bella, apologetic, "I'm sorry, I... I can't."</p><p>Cole went with her, eager to get her to a better environment. Carlisle looked at Y/N, "Can you try to calm Jasper while I tend to Bella?" She gave him a polite nod and turned to get to Jasper. Just as she turned around, there was a commotion coming from where they'd exited.</p><p>She saw a hungry Jasper rushing toward Bella, having escaped the vampire's hold. In a moment of instinct, Y/N had brought a hand up as if to stop him. His movements were halted by her magic and he seemed to slowly drift to the floor, his eyes closing as if falling asleep.</p><p>They rushed back into the room for Jasper but saw him laying on the floor in front of Y/N. "He's alright," she told them quickly, "He's just...sleeping, I suppose. Help me get him up."</p><p>They did just that, Emmett lifting him off the floor and carrying them away, getting the vampires out of the room.</p><p>~</p><p>A few hours later, Y/N was sat next to Jasper, peacefully sleeping in her bed, since it was the only bed in the house. When he began to stir, she turned around calmly to look at him. His eyes opened and he saw her giving him a warm smile.</p><p>Jasper slowly sat up and asked, "What happened?"</p><p>Her smile faltered slightly and she calmly told him, reaching out to grab his hand, "There was a little incident. Don't worry, Bella's fine. Carlisle got her all stitched up and better."</p><p>"Stitched up?" He questioned. She frowned, "Do you really not remember?"</p><p>Just then, it seemed to all click in his head. He remembered what happened happened only a few hours ago and he looked like he could cry. "Oh, my god..." he said, his face twisting as he remembered.</p><p>Y/N put a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. "Hey," she told him softly, "Hey, it isn't your fault. Come on."</p><p>He shook his head, "I could have killed her."</p><p>She told him, "But you didn't. You wouldn't've. Bella's fine, we're all fine. Don't worry, Jazz."</p><p>He shook his head, "How can you say that? How can you even get so close? God, I'm a m-"</p><p>"Don't finish that sentence," she told him firmly, "Don't say it."</p><p>Jasper was startled out of his sentence. She'd never been firm with him, she was always too careful to be. It was so strange, so new to see her in such a way. She told him, "You are not a monster. Everyone makes mistakes. If you were a monster because of it, everyone's a monster and then it doesn't matter. You're still new to the change, it takes getting used to. You have to know this, Jasper."</p><p>She set a hand on his and told him softly, "You are not a monster." He looked into her eyes and sighed, "You think so."</p><p>She smiled slightly, "Jasper, I've seen monsters. You're not it. Hell, even my magic says you aren't." Her smile widened and she wrapped her arms around him, her head set softly in the crook of his neck as she sought calm in his presence.</p><p>She breathed in deeply, breathing out with a long breath. But she quickly pulled away when she realized a small detail, "Wait, I'm sorry. I forgot the whole scent thing." He tilted his head curiously, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Y/N spoke, confusion lacing her tone, "Witch's blood potency?"</p><p>He nodded, "Oh, I guess I'm some sort of exception. You're blood doesn't drive me crazy." She smiled, "Then I can hug you."</p><p>She wrapped her arms around him once again, truly calming in his embrace. Her fingertips wrapped in his soft hair, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the calm of the hug. Jasper took an unnecessary breath in and held her a little tighter to him.</p><p>She smiled, unknowing of the smile spreading across Jasper's lips, as well. When they finally pulled away, they were closer than they thought they'd be. Her eyes moved from his lips, then back to his golden eyes. "Can I try something," he asked, his own eyes doing the same to her.</p><p>She nodded, though the movement was so small, had he not been a vampire, he would have missed it. He leaned in slowly and her breath seemed to still. When his lips pressed against her own, she welcomed them immediately. She kissed him back, her arms tightening around him once again as she pulled him closer.</p><p>After a moment, they pull away, Y/N catching her breath to sort out her now jumbled thoughts. Jasper let go of that breath he'd been holding and began to move his lips to form words, but nothing came out.</p><p>She kissed him again, eager to feel him once again. She hadn't known she'd needed this, but something inside of her seemed to have been brought to light. They pulled apart once again, going no further than their foreheads barely touching.</p><p>She spoke after a long moment of silence, "Where do we go from here?" Jasper shook his head as he sorted through his own thoughts, "I don't know. Wherever you want."</p><p>She smiled slightly and she mumbled a simple, "Far." It was his turn to smile as he responded in the form of another kiss. She didn't know where this need for Jasper had come from, she did know that it had been lying somewhere inside of her waiting. She didn't know how long.</p><p>As she moved a hand from him, it seemed strange to do, like it was the first time she'd ever been separated from him in any way. When she removed the other, she started to feel even more bare. Pulling away from him fully, she felt really strange, like she'd never not touched Jasper before.</p><p>It was as if he was a part of her, a part she so desperately needed, a part she never knew she had. She looked up into his golden eyes and sighed. She brought a hand to his cheek, getting a smile from him, as she told him truthfully, "You're so beautiful."</p><p>He kissed her softly, "You're beautiful." She smiled softly and looked to the side to think. When her eyes locked with his again, she asked quietly, "Far?"</p><p>He nodded, "Anything. As far as you want." She smiled at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward returned that night to the house, his expression grim. He announced that it was time for them to leave. "Why?" Y/N asked, she'd just made this place her home and now it was time to leave it?</p><p>"The longer we stay, the more risk we put Bella at," he tried to explain. She didn't want to argue with him, so she didn't. The others tried to reason with him, but not many words were exchanged as they all decided that they leave.</p><p>Y/N made her way upstairs when Carlisle regrettably told her to go pack. Cole decided to help, he was still there with Alice even after the incident. Alice stopped him and told him, "Cole...I think you should stay here. I can't tear you away from your life here, this is your home."</p><p>He shook his head and told her, "Alice, I can't just stay here while you leave."</p><p>Y/N mumbled, "I'll let you two talk." Jasper followed her to her room where she was packing her things, rather angrily.</p><p>"Y/N," he tried. She continued packing, moving clothes into a bag before heading to grab a separate bag for her magical items. He walked up behind her and stopped her movements, grabbing her arm gently. She turned around to face him and he told her, "Calm down. What's bothering you?"</p><p>She sighed and plopped on the bed, "Jazz, I just made this place my home. How am I supposed to leave it?" He nodded, understanding her problem and kneeling in front of her, "I get it, I do. The life you've led, moving from place to place constantly and then finally getting a chance at a steady home and it being taken from you."</p><p>She nodded and he grabbed her hands in his, "We wouldn't be gone forever. We can't stay here, but...maybe we could go somewhere else. Think of it as an extended vacation. We can go anywhere you want."</p><p>"I want to stay here," she told him stubbornly. He chuckled a little and said, "I know. But is there anywhere you'd want to go?"</p><p>She shrugged and thought. Her attention was pulled to an idea she had thought of a little while ago and bit her bottom lip. "There is something," she started.</p><p>"Where?" He asked, eager to find someplace to please her.</p><p>She shrugged, "Well, I was thinking we could visit someplace. I wanted to meet other witches to be able to learn more of my magic, study more, have connections."</p><p>"Do you know anyplace?" He questioned, moving to sit on the bed next to her. She shrugged, "Witches are scattered all over the world and covens come far and few. I was thinking we find a place where there was a coven. A coven could definitely teach magic."</p><p>She grabbed her book from her bag and said, "There's a spell to be able to locate witch covens, I was thinking we could use it. I know there aren't any in Salem, people think it's full of the, but there are definitely no witches in Salem unless they have a death wish. The Volturi go there annually in search of witches, apparently, to make sure they don't try to return there since it technically used to be home of the witches."</p><p>"Where else are there?" He asked.</p><p>She opened her grimoire and flicked her wand to find the spell. She pointed to it and pulled her map out of her drawer, spreading it over her bed. She muttered the spell to herself, laying her wand on top of the map. She waited for a moment for the spell to take affect and the tip of it started spinning around the map as it searched for covens.</p><p>It pointed to one in Louisiana and she shrugged, "Guess that makes sense."</p><p>She folded the map and told Jasper, "I guess we're going to New Orleans."</p><p>He smiled, "Sounds like a plan. I'll go get my things and then finish helping you pack." She nodded and turned back to her things as Jasper disappeared from the room.</p><p>"Extended vacation," she muttered, "That's it."</p><p>~</p><p>Back in the living room, the house seemed bare as things were being covered with white sheets , the decorations nowhere in sight. Carlisle sighed, his arm wrapped around Esme's waist as he said, "We decided to go to New York, there's a job there I can take for night shifts. What about you?"</p><p>Rosalie spoke, "Emmett and I will come with you."</p><p>Carlisle nodded, his eyes turning to Y/N, Jasper, Alice, and Cole. "Cole, are you staying?" He asked, his eyes concerned.</p><p>Cole shook his head, "No way. Alice goes, I go. My roommate won't miss me, he'll just have to find another one."</p><p>Alice added, "We agreed he'd need to...change...in order to come along."</p><p>"And I'm fine with that," Cole pitched in. Carlisle told him, "Changing is a huge step. You can't come back from that."</p><p>He nodded, "I know." He nodded to him and turned to Y/N and Jasper.</p><p>She took a breath and spoke, "There's a coven in New Orleans, if I find them, they could teach me more about my magic. Jasper and I were going to go there." Everyone seemed to pick up on their intertwined hands, holding on to one another as she spoke.</p><p>He nodded, "And you'll be safe there? What about your vision?"</p><p>She sighed, remembering the magic hurdling toward the two of them in her vision. "As far as I know," she started, "if the vision takes place there, they don't kill us. Or that bit would have been extremely vivid. We'll be fine."</p><p>Alice spoke, "Would you mind company? Cole and I could come with."</p><p>She smiled, "That would be great, Alice. You're both welcome to come with." She looked up at Jasper as if silently asking for permission, and he nodded his agreements, "The more the merrier."</p><p>She smiled and Carlisle sighed, "Okay, then. As much as I would rather we stay together, I'm fine with what you've decided. We'll leave in the morning so you all can get yourselves situated," he glanced at Cole.</p><p>They separated and Y/N went to get her last minute things together. Jasper packed up the car while Y/N went to Alice's room. "I can help with the pain of the transformation. I may not be a healer, but I can calm it," she told them.</p><p>Alice nodded with a grateful smile. She gave a look at Cole and he gave her a silent nod and a smile, reassuring her that this is what he wanted and that he would be fine. She sighed and lifted his arm. Y/N placed a hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes, chanting the spell as she started.</p><p>Alice bit into his wrist and he sucked breath in between his teeth and laid his head on the back of the couch he was sitting on. His breath picked up and Y/N worked hard to make sure he didn't feel too much pain. To him, all it was at the moment was a bite, without the help of her magic, it would feel like fire coursing through his body.</p><p>When Alice pulled back, a hand wrapped around his other one as she worriedly watched him. "Are you okay?" She asked him. He nodded, his breath heavy as he said, "Just a little bite." Y/N focused on her magic, not knowing how long it would take him to make the full change. It was different for everyone.</p><p>Luckily for Y/N and her magic, his transformation wasn't as long as she thought it would be, longer than she preferred, but shorter than worse. She stopped, grateful for the short...hour long...change. Her magic had almost given out.</p><p>Jasper had sensed her exhaustion and walked into the room, a hand on her arm to examine her. "Are you alright?" He asked eagerly. She nodded, "Could use some sleep, but other than that."</p><p>"It makes sense," he chuckled, "You've been up all night." He looked over at Cole and said, "Welcome to the family." He smiled at him, his eyes a stunning red as he looked around the room. Alice smiled and hugged him. He smiled back, sighing into the new embrace.</p><p>Jasper helped Y/N stand, getting her a glass of water. "Come on, it's almost dawn. You need to get some sleep." He told Alice, "You should go hunt before we leave."</p><p>She nodded as Jasper left the room. He helped Y/N to her own room, which was barren and housed nothing but her furniture, which was covered in white sheets. Jasper set her in the bed and let her sleep before they left.</p><p>Alice stopped by the room, "Do you want to come with us? The others will be here to watch her."</p><p>Jasper thought over it, knowing they would be taking a plane and be within close proximity to a bunch of humans. He sighed, he wasn't the most comfortable with leaving Y/N, but he knew he would need to feed. He kissed her forehead, earning a small, sweet smile from Alice, and followed her out the door.</p><p>~</p><p>"Hey," Jasper eased Y/N awake as he got back from his hunt. She cracked her eyes open, smiling softly when she saw Jasper. "Hey," she sleepily said, cuddling back into the bed, intent on getting more sleep.</p><p>He smiled at her attempt and told her, "Come on." He picked her up, getting her out of the bed finally. He stood her on her feet as she laughed, "Fine, fine, fine..." She grabbed her wand and headed down stairs, stashing it away on her person.</p><p>They got downstairs, meeting with the rest of the family. She hugged Carlisle and Esme told them, "Bye, see you again soon."</p><p>They gave her a smile and Esme told her, "Promise you'll call?"</p><p>She smiled, "How could I not?" Jasper hugged them as she moved on to Emmett and Rosalie. She gave Rosalie a hug first and then was picked up in a big brother hug by Emmett, "Gonna miss you, little sis."</p><p>"I'll miss you, too," she strained, "Emmett...air." He set her down and she thanked him, "I'll call, don't worry." She turned to Edward, giving him a hug, "Promise you'll stay safe and you won't do anything stupid."</p><p>He nodded, "I promise."</p><p>She sighed and let go of the hug, telling him, "When you go over there...don't take the bracelet. It's keeping her safe." He nodded slowly and promised, "I won't take the bracelet."</p><p>She nodded back to him and told him, "I'll call." She turned and Jasper wrapped an arm around her waist. Carlisle told them, "If you need anything, just call."</p><p>"Will do," Jasper responded.</p><p>Cole and Alice got in the back seat, Y/N climbed in the passenger's side and Jasper got in the driver's seat, starting the car. They waved to the other's promising calls and visits when possible.</p><p>On the road, Y/N had fallen asleep, the soft hum of the car lulling her calmly. When they reached the airport, Jasper woke her up and they stepped into the airport as they waited for the plane. When it landed, they got on.</p><p>The plane ride was three hours and Cole seemed to do rather well, considering he had only been a vampire for a few hours.</p><p>When they landed, they got their luggage and stepped out of the building and out into the parking lot. They went to the parking lot and waited as the car was brought around to the front. They were lucky they had tons of money.</p><p>Cole drove this time, following the address to the hotel they'd be staying at in the French Quarter. It took a while to actually get there because of the traffic, the streets of New Orleans were meant for walking, not driving.</p><p>When they got their car parked, they headed inside. They got two hotel rooms for their stay, until they could get a place to settle. Jasper said, "Alice and I will search for a place to stay while we're here so we don't end up living in a hotel. Here's some money, you and Cole can walk around for a while. Be careful, though, I don't want either of you getting hurt. We'll look for the witches later on today when we have everything settled."</p><p>Y/N nodded, getting a kiss on the forehead before they left. "I'll be back soon," he said. She nodded and turned to Cole, "So what do you want to do?"</p><p>He shrugged, "What better place to start than the Square?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cole and Y/N walked to the square, which was thankfully really close to the hotel they were staying at. The sun wasn't out, hidden behind light cloud cover that kept the day bright enough for most people to call a beautiful day. He got her something to eat and they roamed around the area for a while, listening to the music and looking at the sights.</p><p>"Hey, get a picture of me over here! If I'm going to live forever, I'm going to have a scrapbook," he said, which Y/N promptly shushed him for. He laughed and posed in front of one of the buildings he deemed picture worthy. He wasn't entirely wrong, it was an old but beautiful building.</p><p>There were a few guys sitting on one of the benches in the square, playing live music. He pointed to Cole to come over so he would play drums with them or something. He sat on the bench and started beating on the congas that they had with them.</p><p>She smiled as she watched him drum away. She looked around when her eyes caught sight of something and the atmosphere started to sink in. It really was a place of magic, she could feel the magic in the air. The familiarity she found in it soothed her. She looked around for that thing she saw. But what did she see?</p><p>Before she could turn back to retrieve Cole, she found what she was looking for again. She could see the magical element of...<i>something</i> in the air.</p><p>She followed it, eager to find out where it was coming from. After a little bit of walking, things started getting familiar. There was music in the air everywhere she turned, the streets were filled with laughter and smiles. She could feel the magic in the air that surrounded this place.</p><p>Her vision.</p><p>She panicked then, moving quicker as she let her body take her to where her vision had taken her. She stumbled forward and saw the same sight she'd seen in her vision. Jasper was kneeled on the ground, holding his head as he yelled. Three witches stood over him with their arms outstretched, putting a spell over him that was causing him this pain.</p><p>Y/N exclaimed, "Jasper!" She outstretched her own arm, trying to summon her magic so she could defend Jasper. When nothing happened, she looked back at Jasper. He caught sight of her and struggled, "Y/N..."</p><p>Another cry of pain ripped from his throat as the witches' spell intensified. She yelled and stuck her hand out, a surge of magic rocketing toward the witches. They were sent flying back, hitting the wall behind them and falling to the ground in pain.</p><p>The spell lifted from Jasper and he slowly stood as he regained his bearings. She rushed over to him eagerly, he was still disoriented from the spell the witches had used on him. She made quick work at surrounding them with a shield.</p><p>The witches slowly stood and anger flashed over their features. They rushed over and began chanting. Y/N snarled at them, "Do it and I'll hurt you."</p><p>The redheaded witch stopped and a new anger covered their faces. She tapped into her magic and Y/N worked on strengthening her shield. The witch sent a powerful load of magic their way, intent on, if not killing, very badly injuring them.</p><p>There was a small explosion around them and dust lifted from the ground, surrounding Y/N and Jasper as the magic hit. When it cleared, they were still crouched on the ground, untouched by the magic.</p><p>Y/N slowly lowered her shield and helped Jasper stand as he slowly recovered. The redheaded witch spoke, "Who are you?" Her voice held a Scottish accent that rolled off the tongue, the words sounding more threatening than they were probably supposed to.</p><p>Y/N turned on them, "Why are you trying to hurt him?"</p><p>She took a step back, surprised by the question. One of the witches behind her spoke, "He's a vampire!"</p><p>Another one demanded, "Why are you defending him?"</p><p>The redhead asked again, "Who are you?"</p><p>Y/N straightened her spine and answered, "I am Y/N Y/L/N. Who are you?"</p><p>She answered, "I am Romina Feathers, the leader of the French Quarter witches."</p><p>She gasped at the answer, "The Romina Feathers? I offer my apologies, ma'am. I didn't know who you were, and I meant no disrespect."</p><p>"Why are you here, young witch?" She questioned. Jasper was confused by Y/N sudden change in attitude and she continued, "I came here seeking out the coven in search of teachings. I wanted to know more about my magic, I wanted to learn more about it."</p><p>"Why did you bring him?" She almost snarled as she stared him down, "Vampires are meant to destroy us. Why do you consort with them?"</p><p>Y/N was back in defense mode, "This vampire does not wish to harm anyone. This is Jasper Hale."</p><p>"And why do you think Jasper won't kill you?" She asked. Jasper slightly hissed when she said those words, angry she would question his loyalty. She gave him a warning glance, his own warning putting her on edge again.</p><p>"Because he saved my life," Y/N said, trying to pull her away from him and put her attention back on herself.</p><p>"For personal gain, no doubt."</p><p>"Not for personal gain. I traveled with a nomad coven for two years. They offered me protection in exchange for my magic. They were the ones using me for personal gain and I have the scars to prove it," she spoke. Y/N pulled down the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a long scar on her shoulder from one of James' "lessons".</p><p>"We stumbled upon Jasper and his coven and they saved me from them. I've been with them for a few months and have known nothing but the protection and shelter of a family. My hostility toward you was because you were hurting someone that's very special to me," she continued.</p><p>Romina nodded and said, "I offer my apologies." She glanced at Jasper again, looking him over. She noticed his golden eyes then and probably sensed his aura. She seemed to very slightly calm as she said, "You don't drink human blood... Who is your coven?"</p><p>Jasper slowly answered, "I'm from the Cullen coven. My sister, her mate, and I moved with Y/N from Forks, Washington earlier this morning in search of you."</p><p>She looked between the two of them and Y/N spoke, her voice calm and collected, "If you would be so kind as to help me tap into my magic, I would be very grateful. If you cannot or will not, we will leave and you will not have to worry about us again. I promise, I meant no harm when I sought you out and I mean no harm now unless you harm my family, I'm sure you would have felt the same."</p><p>Romina glanced behind her at the witches who were watching the exchange before looking back at her. She sighed after a moment of silent, "I shall teach you, young witch, as long as you promise not to hurt those in my coven."</p><p>She took a bold step to reply, "As long as you promise not to hurt those in <i>my</i> coven?"</p><p>She nodded, "Very well. Come meet my coven."</p><p>Y/N wrapped her hand with Jasper, reassuring him that everything would be okay. He softened and Romina asked, "Tell me, Chosen One, what is your gift?"</p><p>He responded, seemingly familiar with witch talk from spending so much time with Y/N. "I am an empath. I can sense and influence the emotions of those around me."</p><p>She nodded, "A fascinating gift." She walked over to the other witches and spoke to them, "Girls, please introduce yourself to our guests."</p><p>The first one to introduce herself seemed to calm quicker than the others. She smiled softly and held her hand out, "I'm Celene Marcel. It's nice to meet you."</p><p>Y/N shook it, quickly warming up to her kind personality. She looked down at her hand and saw a tattoo on the back of it, "What's that?" She pulled her hand away and looked at the tattoo, "Oh, this? That's my familiar mark, she's an owl."</p><p>Y/N smiled, "You have a familiar?"</p><p>She nodded happily. One of the other witches stepped forward, "We all do." She held out her hand and said, "I'm Eileen Ruth." There was a meow and Y/N looked down, seeing a fluffy white cat with wonderful blue eyes looking up at them. Eileen bent down to pick up the animal and she said, "This is my familiar, Ella."</p><p>Y/N scratched behind her ear and said, "She's beautiful." Eileen smiled and said, "Thank you."</p><p>The third witch stepped forward and held out her hand hesitantly, "Mariah Miss." Y/N shook her hand. "It's good to <i>kindly</i> meet you. I'm grateful for your acceptance of me. Thank you."</p><p>Romina nodded, "Of course. It's my job to help young witches such as yourself. I've had these three with me for a while, they're my girls."</p><p>Y/N heard the crow of a bird and looked up into the air. Romina smiled and held her arm out for the bird. A beautiful, black crow with red tail feathers and wing tips landed on her arm. She stroked his head softly and said, "Where did you run off to, Ronin?"</p><p>The bird crowed and she said, "Ah, well we have a visitor. Y/N, this is my familiar, Ronin. Do you have a familiar?"</p><p>Y/N shook her head sadly, "No, I have not been chosen." Romina nodded, "No worries, one may come to you in time. You're a very powerful witch, Y/N. You defended my spell with your shield like it was nothing."</p><p>She shrugged, "I don't know how. I've never done anything like it before. I suppose it was heat of the moment."</p><p>Romina shook her head, "It was not heat of the moment. That was magic, and strong magic at that. I can teach you to use that magic and teach you more spells. Have you identified what type of witch you are?"</p><p>She shook her head, "No. I've only been able to indulge in my magic in the past few months. My parents died when I was 15, they were too afraid to use magic. My former coven only allowed me a few spells to help themselves and those were very basic."</p><p>"Have you a wand?" She asked.</p><p>She nodded, "Yes, I made it myself." She pulled out her wand and carefully handed it to Romina. She studied it and nodded, "Very impressive."</p><p>"When can we start?" Y/N asked. Romina looked at the girls and said, "Come back here tomorrow and we'll start then. Bring the rest of your friends, I would like to meet these golden eyes."</p><p>Y/N smiled, "Thank you, Mother Romina." She smiled and nodded, wishing them farewell as they left.</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"'Mother Romina'?" Jasper asked as they both ventured back to the hotel. Y/N looked at him, confused for a moment that he was confused, before realizing what he meant. "Oh, it's a witch thing."</p><p>"What's a witch thing?" He question, smirking a little as he put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him in a protective hold.</p><p>She smiled and told him, "Since she's the leader of the coven, she is known as the 'mother'. It also goes for those who are just really powerful and respected witches or warlocks. So we call them 'mother' or 'father' instead, it's a sign of respect, mostly. But calling her simply 'Romina' works as well."</p><p>Jasper nodded along as she spoke, interested in the customs of witches. "So that's all it took? An explanation of why we were here and what we sought?"</p><p>Y/N shrugged with one shoulder, "Pretty much. As complex as witches are, we're still pretty simple. As long as we know someone's true intentions and motives, which are particularly easy to figure out and has no use in lying, you have our full trust or distrust, depending on who you are."</p><p>"And how does she see me?" Jasper continued, strolling along the sidewalks of New Orleans with Y/N. Again, she shrugged, "Well, you have golden eyes, which immediately gets you points. Your aura, it's tinted but it isn't dark. And the fact that I told her about you saving me from James. You're pretty golden, I'd say."</p><p>He laughed a little at her unintentional pun. When she caught what she said, she laughed as well, realizing her happy mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got back to the hotel, met with a very worried Cole and Alice. "Where did you go?" Alice interrogated when they walked into the hotel room. Y/N jumped a little at the sudden question, having received it loud and clear before the door was even fully opened.</p><p>She told the worried vampire quickly, "My vision came true."</p><p>Alice's eyes widened a little and Y/N was quick to reassure her, "But we're fine. We found the witches and made peace with them. The mother agreed to teach me and they want to meet you tomorrow when I start my training."</p><p>"Mother?" Cole asked.</p><p>"It's a witch thing," Jasper and Y/N spoke at the same time, so used to saying the phrase to sum up a lot of explanations. Cole nodded, having heard the phrase so many times it didn't lead him to questioned any further.</p><p>"Will it be safe to meet them?" Alice asked, concerned for them all. Y/N nodded and Jasper spoke, "Romina, their leader, promised not to hurt us as long as we don't hurt them. We should be fine."</p><p>Alice nodded, accepting the answer. She sighed and looked at Y/N, "Have you eaten yet?" She nodded slowly, "Yep, grabbed breakfast with Cole."</p><p>"When?" She asked.</p><p>Y/N shrugged, "At like eleven."</p><p>Cole shook his head and told Alice without looking away, "It was ten. We got beignets at the Café du Monde."</p><p>Jasper spoke, "It's three in the afternoon. You need to eat, come on."</p><p>~</p><p>After she ate, Jasper took her back to the hotel to discuss the living situation and explained that they'd be moved into a house by the end of the week.</p><p>When Y/N woke up the next morning, she made sure to wake up early. She got ready and headed over to the place she'd found the witches. On the way there, Alice asked, "Are you sure we should come with you? I don't think this is a good idea."</p><p>Y/N shook her head, "Don't worry, Alice. Besides, if it wasn't a good idea, I'd have to take you anyway. She's the leader of the coven of this city, we're on her lands, technically. This is basically an order."</p><p>Cole walked over, "So what kind of magic stuff will you be doing?"</p><p>Y/N shrugged, "I dunno." She bit her lip as she saw his red eyes. She contemplated the problem with him having red eyes. He could be seen as a possible threat and the witches would have good reason to send them away. They could possibly sense his newness since he was barely a day old and be dismissed, but they will ask questions.</p><p>She shook her head to rid her of her concerns and continued walking. When they got to the place they'd found the witches, they waited for them to show. When they finally did, Y/N smiled and bowed her head politely to Romina, the others following her lead.</p><p>Romina smiled, "No need for that, dear." She looked at her friends, the others behind her examining them as well.</p><p>Romina turned to Cole and asked, "Are you a newborn?'</p><p>Cole nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I was turned last night, under will, of course." Y/N was so happy Nicolas was so polite and proper. He would earn them points.</p><p>Romina nodded and turned to Alice, "And you, Chosen One, what is your gift?"</p><p>Alice spoke politely, "Precognition, ma'am."</p><p>Eileen stepped forward, "What's your name?"</p><p>Nicolas spoke, "My name is Nicolas Colt, everyone calls me Cole. This is my girlfriend, Alice Cullen."</p><p>Romina nodded at the answers, seemingly assessing the vampires who had entered her city. "You have more in your coven, yes? Who are they?"</p><p>Y/N spoke this time, being the witch, she had way more points than the others. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen are the head of the Cullen family. Our brothers and sister's names are Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. Edward Cullen is another Chosen One, a telepath. Emmett and Rosalie are mates as well. At the moment, they are in New York."</p><p>"You have a doctor?" Romina asked, surprised.</p><p>Y/N nodded and smiled, a little more proud to say this than she probably should have been, "Yes, Dr. Cullen as no counts on his record, he's glowing. He was born in the 1640s, never fed on human blood once and he's a skilled doctor and surgeon."</p><p>Romina was impressed by Y/N's formal explanation. Y/N was no stranger to introductions. When witches introduced others, it was customary to give name, age (for reference purposes), important family or friend relations, and profession (if there was one). Romina was impressed with all of this information and it was earning more and more points.</p><p>Romina suddenly spoke, "Oh, how rude of me. I should take you to the coven residence. Come along now, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can start your training."</p><p>Y/N almost rushed behind her, but Jasper's arm around her waist helped to refrain her from doing so. They walked as a group, following Romina away. They walked for a while and eventually reached the bayou.</p><p>Romina snapped her fingers and beckoned all of them to follow her. The witches walked in first, save for Y/N, who was confused. They followed after her and felt like they passed through some sort of force field. Y/N realized it was some sort of force field. They kept their residence hidden from the mortal world with some sort of shield, others could only get in if they has permission.</p><p>Y/N smiled as they walked up to the very large and very gorgeous house. No, mansion was definitely the right word. It was beautiful and Y/N wandered why it was so big when it only housed four witches. "Your home is beautiful, Mother."</p><p>She smiled, "Thank you, my dear." They got to the door and Mariah opened it, stepping inside before moving aside to let everyone in. Y/N realized then why it was such a big house. A ton of witches walked around the house, talking, studying, laughing, doing on with their business. She'd never seen so many witches in her life.</p><p>Her wonder was cut short when the witches caught sight of the vampires who had just entered their home. They turned sharply, tapping into their magic as they got ready to defend one another. On instinct, Y/N activated her own magic, ready to fight. Jasper, Alice, and Cole hissed, also acting on instinct.</p><p>Romina announced, "Everyone, please. These are our guests. Do not worry about the Sun Children, they will bring no harm to any of you. Please, treat the kindly."</p><p>The witches slowly backed off, going back to their daily business like nothing ever happened. Y/N asked, "Is this your whole coven?"</p><p>Romina nodded, "Yes, well. I said before that I was the leader of the French Quarter witches. I'm actually the leader of the New Orleans witches, I just started out as the French Quarter. This is the residence of all the New Orleans witches and warlocks, I am their leader. Within the groups, they have their own sub-leaders as well."</p><p>Y/N smiled, "This is so wonderful. I've never seen so many witches."</p><p>"What do you mean, dear?" Romina asked.</p><p>Y/N shrugged, "I did say my parents were too afraid to use their magic. We had a very small coven, but it disbanded before I was born, the coven grew too scared. We never stayed close to other witches."</p><p>Romina frowned, "Well, you will find here that these witches and warlocks are as much family as any. As you train, these people will become like family, trust me."</p><p>Mariah randomly spoke, "Will you need me for training, Mother? I'm tutoring Cassy in a little while."</p><p>Romina thought for a moment, "I shouldn't no. But I do want Celene today. I may call you, Eileen, down later on as well." Eileen nodded, "Yes, Mother. Do you want me to keep the guests occupied?"</p><p>Romina nodded quickly and turned to them and said, "Please, feel free talk with the witches, they won't bite." Alice and Cole gave Y/N a quick nod. That wasn't enough for Alice, though. She spoke, "We're going to go mingle. Have fun and call if you need us."</p><p>Y/N nodded and they left to go talk with some witches. Mariah spoke, "Merida, where have you been?" She smiled as she turned around, seeing a white snake in the windowsill next to the door. She picked up the snake and Y/N noticed the snake tattoo on her hand, her familiar mark. "This is my familiar," she said, "Merida is sweet, don't worry about her."</p><p>The white snake had a green arrowhead shape on her head and green eyes. "If you need me," Mariah spoke, not bothering to finish the sentence since they already knew what would come after. She swiftly turned, dotting over the animal now wrapped around her hand.</p><p>Celene nodded, "Yeah, my owl and her snake didn't get along at first. She kept trying to eat Merida. Owls, am I right?"</p><p>Romina laughed, "Yes. Come, let us give you your first lesson, Y/N. Jasper, you are welcome to join us." Jasper, without question, came with, fully intent on making sure Y/N was okay. Romina led them outside and Y/N asked, "So how many witches are there here, anyway?"</p><p>Romina thought for a moment before answering, "Almost a hundred, maybe. It would normally be a larger number, but witches aren't in as much abundance in this world than we'd hope."</p><p>Y/N nodded in understanding. Their race wasn't near extinction, but it wasn't exactly common either, which is why most vampires end up shocked and surprised when they meet witches. There were a few witches outside practicing together when Y/N, Romina, Jasper, and Celene came outside.</p><p>Romina found a space for them and said, "First, we'll try out the very basics of each type so we can figure out which witch you really are. Celene is my creature witch, Mariah is my healer, and Eileen is my aqua. I, myself, dabble in many different types, but my first was herbs."</p><p>Jasper listened quietly, sitting on the side as he watched all of them. "Celene, I'll let you take her since you know the basics for all of this. I'll be watching."</p><p>Romina walked over to sit next to Jasper, who shuffled very slightly before settling again. Celene told Y/N, "Okay, since this is my special area, we're going to try creatures!" Y/N smiled at her enthusiasm, getting ready to work with her.</p><p>Romina spoke quietly to Jasper as she watched. "So, how long have you and Y/N been mates?" Jasper looked over and then back at Y/N, an unrealized smile spreading over his lips. "I've known her for around seven months. We only very recently got together, but I've had feelings for her for quite a while, I've come to realize that they have been shared for that same while."</p><p>Romina nodded as she listened, "Can you tell me about her situation with these former nomads? I trust you know of her former living situations?"</p><p>Jasper nodded, never taking his eyes from Y/N as she worked her magic with Celene. "Their names are James, Victoria, and Laurent, James was their leader. They were American nomads. When Y/N's parents were killed by vampires, she was 15. They found her not long after and kept her for her magic. Laurent pretended to be her mate during the time she was with them so she wouldn't leave. James was working up to killing her before they ran into us.</p><p>"One of our coven, Edward, he fell in love with a human, she was with us when they found us. James was a tracking vampire, he loved to hunt and Bella, the human, became his next target. Laurent came with Y/N later on that night to warn us of James and he left Y/N with us. She was scared, I could feel it. She didn't know what to do. If she helped us and we lost, James would have done something to her that was worse than death. If she helped us and we won, she didn't know if she would actually be able to trust us.</p><p>"She did end up helping us kill James and save Bella. But his mate, Victoria, was furious. I took Y/N to prom soon after and she was attacked by Victoria. She promise a fate worse than death, but that she would wait out her time for Y/N and Bella. Part of the reason she wants to learn from you is so she could be able to properly defend herself and us all. She's a good witch. We took her in, she's been living with us since."</p><p>Romina had listening intently, wanting to know of Y/N's story. She nodded and asked, "Why did you decide to come here, other than lessons, there has to be another reason than just wanted to lessons from me."</p><p>Jasper sighed, looking down at his hands as he spoke, "Edward decided that our presence in Bella's life put her in danger. We had to move far away from her so she could move on with her human life, so we did. Y/N had just found a home and she didn't want to leave Forks. So we came here to ease that."</p><p>Romina tilted her head, "What about you? I see such light in you, yet such darkness. What happened to you?"</p><p>"War and deceit. I'm one of the last survivors of the Southern vampire wars. I was brainwashed into thinking a vampire loved me and conditioned to do what she told me. When I left, I found Alice and she pointed us in the direction of the Cullens. We joined the coven and that's how we ended up here," Jasper said.</p><p>Romina smiled a little, "I like you. You and your coven are different than all the other vampires we've met. I'm sure you have friends who are like you, as well. Thank you, Jasper. You've been a great help."</p><p>"Mother," Celene spoke. They looked back over to Celene, who had an owl perched on her arm. She handed Romina a note, "She brought it in. It's from Trinity, she's headed back tonight." Romina stood and grabbed the note Celene handed over.</p><p>She smiled and nodded, "Very well then. Thank you, Celene."</p><p>Y/N cooed to the bird, "Pretty bird."</p><p>Celene smiled and explained, "This is Camille, you can call her Cami. This is my beautiful familiar." The bird preened under the attention she was being given, honestly loving all of it. Romina quickly wrote up a note and called Ronin, who swiftly flew over and grabbed the note.</p><p>"Take this to Trinity, please. Stay safe," she said, calling the last part to the bird who had taken off. She then turned to Camille, "You, Cami, go rest up. There's some treats and attention waiting for you inside." The owl hooted and flew in the house through one of the open windows Y/N guessed were specifically left open for the birds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the end of the week, they did end up in a house. It was nice and considerably closer to the witch residence than the hotel. Each of them had their own rooms, but Y/N and Jasper slept in one room, same for Cole and Alice.</p><p>Y/N was getting up one morning, putting something together for breakfast, when there was a knock on the door. She turned to it, confused at first, but walked over. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Mariah, Eileen, and Celene at her door, each with their familiars perched on their shoulders. Celene offered a big and happy smile, Eileen a more casual one, and Mariah no smile at all. She wasn't hostile toward Y/N, so she brushed it off.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N! Mother Romina told us to tell you that you could have the day off and asked if we could properly show you around the city. So, here we are," Celene exclaimed.</p><p>Y/N smiled, already used to Celene's enthusiasm. She spoke, "That sounds like a great idea. Can the others come along?"</p><p>Mariah spoke this time, "They can come."</p><p>"Mother Romina also has a gift for them," Eileen added, "And the rest of your coven." Y/N was a little wary at that, but Eileen caught it and reassured her, "Don't worry, we may be witches, but we aren't devious."</p><p>Y/N let them inside, closing the door behind them. Jasper came downstairs, Alice and Cole in tow as if they were some sort of heard. Alice greeted them, she'd grown found on Celene pretty quickly. "Hi, how are you this morning?"</p><p>The witches greeted them back and Mariah dug in her back, pulling out a few boxes. She handed three small boxes to each of them and said, "These were made by Mother."</p><p>Alice, Cole, and Jasper grabbed the boxes and slowly opened them, curious as to what was inside, but still cautious of the witch's gifts. Cole opened his first, seeing a ring placed inside. "I'm flattered, really, but I'm with Alice," he joked.</p><p>Eileen rolled her eyes with a smile as she stroked her cat, "No. Wear them to keep the sun from turning you into diamonds. You can go out and about whenever."</p><p>Alice smiled, "Thank you, this is wonderful!" She slipped it on her finger and said, "It's really pretty."</p><p>Celene smiled, "I helped pick out some of the jewels for them. I'm glad you like it." They hugged and Y/N chuckled lightly at her friend's adorableness. Mariah asked, "Have you eaten yet? We were going to go to Café du Monde."</p><p>Y/N nodded, "I was going to make breakfast, but that sounds great. Alice, Cole, Jazz, you wanna come?"</p><p>Cole said, "Actually, we were also going to go around town today, get some fresh air." Y/N nodded and Jasper spoke, "Course, I'll come. It'd be good to properly see New Orleans."</p><p>Eileen smiled, "Great. We'll go ahead and go now. We'll be waiting outside, if you need us." They headed outside and Y/N finished getting ready before heading back over to them. Alice and Cole left and Jasper and Y/N went with the witches to the café.</p><p>"So, how long have you been with Mother?" Y/N asked, she'd gotten used to calling her 'Mother' like everyone else. They didn't seem to notice much, used to calling her that. Eileen spoke, "Well, Celee and I found her at the same time. The town we lived in was small and both our parents were witches, they preferred to live closer together for protection purposes."</p><p>"One day, our town was attacked by a couple vampires and our parents were killed," Celene continued, "We were eleven at the time. The witch leaders of each place like to keep tabs on the covens spread here and there and when word spread about the attack, Mother Romina visited to see if any of the witches survived. She took us in and we've been living with her and those other witches ever since. Cami chose me not to long after."</p><p>At the moment, Cami was sitting on Celene's shoulder as a butterfly. The humans didn't take an owl perched on someone's shoulder in the middle of the day too lightly, it was strange enough to see one at all. The butterfly flapped her wings and Eileen pet Ella in her arms.</p><p>Mariah spoke, her snake still a snake as it laid around her shoulders, "I was with Romina a little before that. I was ten when I met her. I lived in London with my parents, but the city they lived in started getting a few visits every few months by the Volturi. My parents were active witches, along with the coven, and their activity was picking up attention by some of the vampires who were scattered around the city. The coven broke up to keep everyone safe and scattered. The children went to different covens around the world, I was sent here with Romina. My mum and dad are still in London, I visit every now and then."</p><p>Merida flicked her tongue out. Mariah asked, "What about you?"</p><p>Y/N shrugged, "My parents were afraid to use their magic. They were a part of the coven, but the coven was only together so they had protection, they never used magic. I was 15 when my home was attacked by vampires. I got away before they could get to me. Not too long after, I was found by a coven of nomads. They took me in and I was with them for two years. Then I met Jasper and his family."</p><p>Celene spoke, "Aw." Y/N started to smile but her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. Her smile fell as she saw the name on the screen. Jasper asked, "Who is it?"</p><p>She sighed and answered, her voice a sigh, "Bella." She sat the phone on the table and let it ring. "Who's Bella?" Eileen asked.</p><p>Y/N took a breath in and awkwardly said, "Human friend." They got it quickly and dropped the subject. "Well, we were going to take you to a part of a bayou today after a few more stops. We have voodoo shops and things. You'll love it."</p><p>They stood and headed out of the café. Jasper grabbed Y/N's hand, intertwining their fingers. She smiled at him and brought his hand up, kissing her hand gently. He smiled at her, pulling her closer as they walked the streets.</p><p>They spent the afternoon going to different old buildings, learning the legends of each of them and going to voodoo shops. "Alright, let's get to the bayou." Mariah said once it started getting dark.</p><p>They ventured over to the bayou and Y/N asked, "So...why exactly are we here?"</p><p>Eileen spoke, "It's where we take the new witches. Since you'll be living here and are under our teachings, we're bringing you to the bayou. The other witches will be there to bring you into the coven officially."</p><p>Y/N chewed on her lip, concerned with that. Celene spoke, "Don't worry, the Cullens will still be your coven, you'll just have two."</p><p>Y/N nodded, "Oh, good." They got to the bayou, a part of it Y/N hadn't recognized. She grasped Jasper a little tighter, not realizing what she was doing. As she walked with Jasper, she realized that the three witches had disappeared. "Jazz, they're gone," she mumbled to him.</p><p>He looked around, holding her more protectively. "Stay behind me," he told her quietly. She did as told, moving behind him as he protectively shielded her from whatever was happening.</p><p>After a moment, she heard chanting and looked around frantically. Candles lit up around her, each little glow arranged in a circle around her, floating in the air. The clouds above the trees moved out of the way, making way for them to be basked in moonlight.</p><p>The witches, all of them, were surrounding Jasper and Y/N in a wide circle that blocked any path for them to escape. Y/N clutched Jasper tightly, keeping herself under control so her magic didn't run away from her.</p><p>"<i>Quam ego loquor ad te, et stantes loquimini in nobis. In pythonissam fieri et Gallico fecerunt</i>," they chanted in their cloaks, hanging down and dragging behind them as they very slowly moved in closer to make a tighter circle. Jasper asked cautiously, "What are they saying?"</p><p>Y/N couldn't answer, she watched as the witches stood around them. As they chanted their spell, her mind became hazy with the magic. Jasper turned to her when he didn't receive a response. Her eyes were closed and she began chanting, much to the concern of Jasper, "<i>Accipere locum meum inter me et te et facti pythonissam ex Gallico fecerunt.</i>"</p><p>The moonlight shone down on her and Jasper looked around, hissing at the witches as he felt them moving closer. The candles went out and everyone stopped chanting, Jasper straightened his spine and turned back to Y/N. She opened her eyes and took a breath in. She saw Jasper in front of her and he asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"</p><p>She told him quickly, "I'm fine, I'm fine."</p><p>"What just happened?" He questioned. She looked around at the witches as they removed their hoods from their heads. She spoke, "I'm a French Quarter witch."</p><p>Romina stepped forward and handed her a cloak with a smile, "Here you are, dear. Welcome to the coven."</p><p>She smiled and took the cloak, putting it on, "Thank you, Mother. Why did you have to do it like that? You couldn't tell me?"</p><p>She shook her head, "I'm afraid not. In order for the initiation to actually work, you weren't allowed to know how it would go. It's up to your magic and instinct to decide for you, and it did."</p><p>Y/N sighed, "I guess that makes sense."</p><p>Jasper asked her quickly, "What were they saying?"</p><p>Romina answered, "Don't fret, Jasper. The spell simply read 'Take your place among us. Become a witch of the French Quarter.'"</p><p>Y/N nodded, "And if my magic decided to join, I would respond, which I did, 'I will take my place among you and become a French Quarter witch.' I would have told you what they were saying, but the magic made me hazy."</p><p>He nodded, straitening as he felt better than before. She was suddenly brought into a suffocating hug and an exclamation, "Congrats! I'm so happy for you!"</p><p>She pulled away from the hug with a smile, "Thanks, Alice." She was then brought in another hug, this time by Celene, "Welcome to the family, new sis." There were a lot more congratulations given in the next ten seconds and it began to overwhelm Y/N. Jasper spoke, "Okay, I think she gets it."</p><p>The woods around them got a little brighter as the moonlight spread over the area. The faint shapes in the darkness were now illuminated and were now wooden picnic tables and chairs and different decorations celebrating the new French Quarter witch.</p><p>Y/N smiled as the witches went around, lighting the candles at the tables. A few of the witches gathered around the giant stack of wood and lit it up, starting a bonfire at the center of the celebration.</p><p>Alice, Cole, Jasper, and Y/N sat at a table with a bunch of other witches, who were now a part of her new family. They started talking and getting to know each other more. It was the first time she talked to any of the other witches and warlocks other than Mariah, Eileen, Celene, and Romina with all the training they'd been doing.</p><p>As the night carried on, she wandered toward the edge of the party with Jasper. He asked, "So how do you feel?"</p><p>She smiled, "Nice. This was nice. I now have a witch coven, I've never officially had one before." Jasper smiled, grabbing her hand, "I can tell you're happy. It's nice."</p><p>She smiled, leaning into him, "I'm glad you're happy. I can sense it." She sighed and sat down at a small, deserted table. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he told him, "So...you're happy here?"</p><p>She looked up at him and nodded, "I'm happy wherever you are. The witch family is a plus, though."</p><p>He chuckled lightly. He brought her hand up, kissing the back of it softly. He turned to her and smiled, "Hey, Y/N?" She turned to face him, giving a soft hum of acknowledgement. Jasper continued, "Can I tell you something?"</p><p>She nodded, "Course, anything."</p><p>Jasper told her softly, with a little bit of anxiousness, "...I love you."</p><p>She looked at him, searching his eyes for any type of doubt before smiling again, "I love you, too, Jasper." He smiled again and kissed her deeply, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. She chuckled as they pulled away from the kiss. They enjoyed the rest of the party, surrounded by new friends and celebration.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N sighed as she looked at her computer, her head resting on her fist propped against the table. Jasper's hands came to rest on her shoulders and she looked over at him briefly, taking a breath in and straightening her back, "Hey."</p><p>He told her calmly, massaging her shoulders, "Hey, what are you doing?"</p><p>She shook her head wiping her face, "Bella, she keeps sending messages to Alice and me." They had been gone for about a month now and the emails and messages and attempted phone calls to Bella piled up.</p><p>
  <i>Y/N, I really miss you guys. I know Edward thinks I'm better off without him here, without any of you here, but I'm not. It feels likes forever since you left and everything has gone bad. Though the days at Forks were already grey, it seems worse without him here. I really miss you, you have to come back. Can you get back to me?</i>
</p><p>Jasper sighed this time and said, "I don't think she's better off." He removed his hands from her, moving to sit on the couch.</p><p>Whenever the topic of Bella came up, he seemed to reserve himself. He still felt horribly about attacking her at the party. Y/N was doing everything in her power to make sure he knew it wasn't his fault. She clicked off of the email, leaving no response, and went to Jasper's side.</p><p>"I'm going to the Residence today, Romina says she has some sort of surprise for me. You wanna come?" She asked, grabbing his hand in her, kissing the back of it. He smiled, kissing her sweetly, "Why not?" She smiled and stood, headed to the Residence to see what big surprise Romina had for her.</p><p>When they arrived, Romina smiled and said, "Hello, Y/N. Time for your next lesson?"</p><p>She nodded, "Yep, ready as always. What is the lesson, anyway?" She tilted her head and smiled, turning around as she didn't answer the question. She started walking, leaving Y/N standing where she was.</p><p>Y/N turned to Jasper and sighed, "You think she'll ever give me a straight answer?"</p><p>Romina answered as she walked away, "No."</p><p>Jasper chuckled, walking with Y/N as they followed Romina. They stood at the edge of the wood and Romina turned to Y/N, "Here's where we start the lesson."</p><p>"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Y/N asked.</p><p>She smiled at her, a sort of scheme in her eyes, and simple spoke, "<i>Monde Familier</i>."</p><p>Y/N's smile dropped and her eyes closed instantly, shrouding her in darkness. She opened them again, her eyes fluttering open. She gasped and looked around, no longer in the wood of the bayou. Jasper and Romina had disappeared and it looked like she was in some sort of forest.</p><p>"Jasper?" She called out, "Romina?" She sighed and shook her head, continuing to look around, "I'm getting really sick of this, Romina!"</p><p>She looked around for something, anything. There was a <i>whoosh</i> behind her and she tried to tap into her magic, familiar with the sound of a sneaking vampire. Y/N tried to use her magic to reveal the threat, but it wasn't working.</p><p>There was another sound and she faintly saw the sight of an animal. She sighed and went toward the animal. The animal peaked out from behind the tree, its nose wiggling. It was a hare, a pretty one two.</p><p>She smiled and held her hand out to pet it. It darted away before she could come close. She sighed and stood. Just as she did, a ton of animals came from the trees and bushes. She smiled as the animals started going about with their business, not caring that she was there. There were all sort of animals; wolves, deer, birds, snakes.</p><p>She slowly approached a few of them, the animals who clearly didn't care that she was there. But as soon as she got close, the animals darted away from her. She pouted, sitting down against a tree.</p><p>"What is this place?" She muttered, it was amazing, full of animals, and... magical.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Y/N then realized where she was. She recalled the words Romina muttered before she ended up here. '<i>Monde Familier</i>'. It was French for '<i>Familiar World</i>'. The spell to get here was extremely simple, more simple than it should have been. But the magic behind it could only be used by a witch with their familiar.</p><p>Romina had sent her to the realm of the familiars to receive her familiar. Or possibly receive it.</p><p>When a witch turns 16, their familiar comes to being and they are eligible to receive it. But the familiar refuses to search for their witch. The witch must be sent to the world to of the familiars to seek them out instead, as Y/N had been.</p><p>However, if the witch finds the familiar, it is up to the creature to accept or refuse the witch. Normally, the witch is refused if the familiar feels they cannot provide the protection and companionship for the creature. If the familiar refuses, it needs a show of their magic to decide from there.</p><p>But if the familiar accepts the witch, the two are sent back to the normal realm with bonded souls. The familiars are not pets or servants, but friends and allies to witches. Once bonded, the witch and familiar are bonded for the rest of their lives, or until death.</p><p>Y/N hoped her familiar would accept her. But there she was, sitting against that same tree about an hour later, waiting for the familiar to show. She felt a strange feeling on her hand that was resting on her knee.</p><p>She looked down and saw a tail swishing against her hand. She looked over and saw a fox, a beautiful fox with golden eyes, sitting in front of her. She smiled and tilted her head. She reached a hand out to carefully pet the fox's head, but as her hand got closer to it's head, it simply moved it's head to the side and bent it's ear back so she couldn't touch it.</p><p>Well, it didn't run away, so there's that.</p><p>Y/N's sighed and asked, "What's up?"</p><p>The fox tilted it's head and stood, walking over elegantly. It sniffed her face and then sat back, as if contemplating something. Then, it leaned forward and licked Y/N's cheek. She smiled and pet the fox, finally being allowed to.</p><p>The fox held up its paw in front of it, motioning it for her to grab. Y/N brought her hand up and touched her hand to its paw. Her eyes closed at the contact and she saw through the fox's eyes.</p><p>Y/N's body slumped as if she had fallen asleep, and the fox lied down. Light began to glow from them as their bond started connecting. The fox saw all of her memories as Y/N saw hers. Their past, present, and future became one life as they connected to one another. Y/N felt everything she felt and knew everything she thought, becoming no stranger to one another.</p><p>When the glowing stopped, she opened her eyes and the fox stood, shaking out her coat. The fox opened her eyes and they flashed, no longer the golden she'd first acquainted Y/N with, but now a deep purple that marked her as a chosen familiar.</p><p>Y/N smiled and spoke, "Hello, Freya." The fox let Y/N pet her, happy that she was actually using her name. "I like that name," Y/N said, watching as Freya basked in the subtle praise.</p><p>In another moment, Y/N was once again standing with Jasper and Romina in the bayou. Jasper spoke, "Are you okay? Where did you go? What's that on your wrist?"</p><p>Y/N caught her breath, surprised at how effectively tiring the trip to the Familiar World was. She looked down at her wrist, furrowing her brows as she saw a fox tattoo on her wrist. She smiled, "My familiar mark."</p><p>She told Jasper quickly, "I was in the world of the familiars, I'll explain later. Where is she?"</p><p>Y/N looked around for her new familiar and saw a purple glow behind her, finally seeing the magic swirling in front of her as her familiar slowly came to being. She smiled as Freya stood in the place the magic had formed and walked over to her.</p><p>Jasper watched in awe and Romina smiled, "A fox? She's beautiful. What's her name?"</p><p>Y/N smiled and said, "This is Freya." The fox made a little laughing sound in response and looked at Jasper.</p><p>"Freya, this is Jasper. But you already knew that," she introduced. She'd seen it in her memories. Y/N turned to Jasper, "Jazz, this is Freya. My new familiar."</p><p>"Her eyes are purple," Jasper pointed out.</p><p>A strange voice spoke as the fox somehow replied, "And yours are gold."</p><p>"She can talk?" Y/N questioned. Romina nodded, "Oh, I forgot to mention. Familiars can speak."</p><p>"I've never heard Ronin speak," Y/N pointed out.</p><p>Romina shook her head, "He's very strict with his speech. He doesn't like talking to witches without familiars. The girl's familiars aren't very talkative. Well, besides Cami, she's a chatter box, but she usually only talks mentally with Celene."</p><p>Y/N nodded and Freya pointed out, "I'm hungry. Feed me."</p><p>Y/N chuckled at the bossy familiar and they headed inside, getting congratulated by other witches for the familiar.</p><p>~</p><p>"Oh. My. God," Alice spoke as she saw Y/N's new familiar. She smiled wide and rushed over, cooing over Freya happily. "She's beautiful!"</p><p>Cole rushed over as well, joining in on spoiling the witch's familiar. Y/N's chuckled over their adoration and smiled, "This is Freya, my new familiar."</p><p>"A familiar?" Cole exclaimed. Freya basked in the attention and said, "Smart vampires. I like them."</p><p>Alice only squealed more at the fact that she could talk. Freya made her little fox laughter, enjoying being spoiled by the vampire.</p><p>Y/N laughed and went to call Carlisle and Esme, she hadn't talked to them in a couple days, busy with her training and keeping Jasper entertained.</p><p>The phone rang twice before Carlisle picked it up, "<i>Hello, Y/N. How have you been</i>?"</p><p>She smiled at the familiar voice and replied, "I'm good. I also have news."</p><p>"<i>Oh</i>?" Esme asked, interested in what she was going to say.</p><p>Y/N told them, "I have a familiar. Her name is Freya, she's a fox."</p><p>Just as she said this, Freya walked over and jumped in her lap, demanding pets as she laid there. Y/N laughed and said, "Say hi, Freya."</p><p>She sneezed, "Who is it?"</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes, "Carlisle and Esme."</p><p>She gave a look, like she was smiling, and sat up in her lap. "I like them, they're nice."</p><p>Y/N smiled, glad her familiar was approving of her chosen family. Esme's voice came on the other side as she asked, "<i>She can speak</i>?"</p><p>Y/N chuckled, "Yes, and she's quite bossy."</p><p>Jasper sat next to her, Freya moving to sit in his lap, as well. She laid down, closing her eyes and resting. Jasper slowly smiled, amused with the fox's behavior.</p><p>Carlisle asked, "<i>When did you get her</i>?"</p><p>"She chose me earlier today. Romina sent me to the Familiar World, I'll explain later, and she chose me then," Y/N explained.</p><p>Carlisle spoke on his other end, not bothering to hide his interest, as per usual, "<i>Interesting</i>."</p><p>"<i>Is that Y/N</i>?" Emmett's voice called from the other end. A smile spread across her face as she replied, "Em! How've you been, buddy?"</p><p>The big softie replied, "<i>Me? What about you? You said you got a pet</i>?"</p><p>Freya lifted her head from Jasper's lap, who was currently petting her, and growled at the phone. Y/N was to respond, "No, a familiar. Familiars are allies to witches, not pets. They hate being called pets so...be careful."</p><p>Emmett seemed to understand quickly and said, "<i>My bad, Freya, was it</i>?"</p><p>She sneezed as she nodded and laid her head back down, allowing Jasper to pet her again. She loved the attention. Rosalie's voice came through as she spoke, "<i>You gonna come visit anytime soon? I can only handle Emmett by myself for so long.</i>"</p><p>"<i>Hey!</i>" Emmett exclaimed.</p><p>Y/N laughed at the joke and said, "We're working it out. With the new coven and the lessons, it's a little hard since I'm new. But I'm sure Mother Romina won't mind a trip. If anything, she'd probably want to come with."</p><p>Esme spoke, "<i>We'd be happy to have her over</i>."</p><p>She smiled at her kind words. "<i>Whatever works best for you works best for us. I'm glad you're able to receive training from them. It's good you have proper help</i>," Carlisle said.</p><p>She nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad they took me in. I'm sure it was a close call."</p><p>Rosalie spoke, "<i>But you'll visit soon</i>?"</p><p>"Course, you can't keep me away," Y/N chuckled. She laughed on her end and bid her farewell.</p><p>Emmett said his goodbyes, followed by Esme and Carlisle. "I'll call again soon," Y/N said, "Bye, guys."</p><p>"<i>Goodbye, Y/N,</i>" Carlisle answered. She hung up the phone and sat back in her chair, glancing over at the familiar sleeping in Jasper's lap. He continued to pet the creature, turning to Y/N and kissing her gently.</p><p>"I love you," he told her quietly.</p><p>She replied with another kiss, "I love you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/N," Romina called while Y/N was talking with some of the other witches, "do you have a moment to spare?"</p><p>Y/N smiled and nodded as she looked over, standing with Jasper at her side. They walked over to the witch to see what she needed. Romina pulled them to the side with a large smile, "So, I've worked a couple things out, and I have great news."</p><p>Y/N's smile widened, "What is it?"</p><p>She grabbed her hands as she looked between the strange couple, "I've cleared a week for you to be able to visit your coven."</p><p>Y/N smiled, grabbing Jasper's hand, who smiled at her excitement, "Really? That's great!"</p><p>Freya made a yip and said, "I'll finally meet the whole family." Y/N pet her as she looked back at Romina.</p><p>Romina added slowly, "And, I was hoping to be able to meet your family. You wouldn't mind if me and the girls came along, would you? We'd like to meet the people you've been with."</p><p>Y/N looked at Jasper in a silent question. Jasper shrugged, "I don't see why not. They'd love to meet you. They've heard nothing but good things about all of you from us. You'd have a warm welcome."</p><p>Y/N nodded and said, "Especially Carlisle. He'd love to talk to you."</p><p>Romina smiled, "That's great. I'll go inform the girls and you can head home to get ready."</p><p>They nodded and Y/N told her, "Thank you, Mother Romina, really. This is amazing."</p><p>"Oh, it's no problem, dear," she said before petting Freya and headed over to inform the girls.</p><p>~</p><p>"I'm so glad we can take this trip! It feels like forever since I've seen them!" Alice exclaimed.</p><p>"It'd be good to see the fam again," Cole smiled, putting in his last item.</p><p>Freya was practically hopping around the house, exited to see the rest of the Cullen coven that she was a part of, with the exception of Edward, of course. She was bossy and demanded attention, but she was really sweet and lovable, she just wanted family and friends.</p><p>Y/N kneeled in front of the familiar, petting her to get her to calm down enough to talk. She told her, "Hey, it might freak the humans out to see a fox on the plane. You think you can shift?"</p><p>She licked her muzzle and gave a single nod, "Duh." In the next moment, she had shifted into a golden-red cat, her tail was fluffy and white-tipped. Her "Still pretty?" She questioned.</p><p>Y/N smiled, petting her soft fur, "The prettiest."</p><p>Jasper came up behind her, "What about me?"</p><p>Y/N stood, a smile on her face as she kissed him, "I said pretty. You're handsome."</p><p>"Aw," he mumbled, kissing her again. Freya sneezed and said, "Gross." Y/N caught the slight joking tone of her voice though, Freya might have acted annoyed, but she was happy her witch was happy.</p><p>Y/N pet her head before holding her hand out for Freya. She crawled up on her arm and made a place on her shoulder, sitting down comfortably. "Good?" Y/N asked the fox. She nodded once, laying down and resting.</p><p>They all left, locking the house, and headed to the airport. The witches met them there, smiles on their faces for the trip, with the exception of Mariah. She was excited to go, she just wasn't out and open with the fact. Merida was somewhere in her purse, an illusion placed over her so the humans didn't see her and try to lock her up for the trip.</p><p>Luckily, they were fine with letting Freya and Ella on the plane with them. Cami and Ronin were flying over, they took off before they left for the trip, so they would be there before the rest of them.</p><p>The flight was three hours and they were all anticipating the arrival. The witches were excited to meet the vampires and Y/N, Cole, and Jasper were excited to see them again.</p><p>The flight landed and they got their luggage, heading over to the vampires waiting for them. Esme's smile was wide as she walked over, wrapping Y/N in a tight hug, happy to see her again. "Welcome back, Y/N," Esme greeted.</p><p>She smiled, "Hi, Esme." She hugged Carlisle next, "Hey, Carlisle."</p><p>"Hello, Y/N. I'm glad you could visit," he told her. Rosalie and Emmett hugged her next, Alice joining in. Emmett picked the two girls up, gathered in a group hug. "Hey, little sis!" Emmett said, setting them on their feet.</p><p>They laughed, happy to have one of his life-threatening hugs. Carlisle shook the witch's hands, greeting them kindly. "Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme, and my children, Emmett and Rosalie."</p><p>Romina smiled and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, Dr. Cullen. Please, meet my family. These are my lovely girls, Eileen, Mariah, and Celene."</p><p>Eileen shook his hand first, "It's good to meet you. We've heard great things."</p><p>Celene gave a large smile, "Yes! I love meeting new people and we've only heard good things about you. It's so great to meet you!"</p><p>Mariah was last, holding her hand out as she spoke, "It's nice to meet you. You have a great family, Dr. Cullen."</p><p>Carlisle nodded his thanks, "Please, call me Carlisle."</p><p>They all headed out of the airport, intent on getting home. When they arrived at the large house, located away from prying eyes, same as the one in Forks, they smiled at the large house. "Wonderful home," Romina smiled.</p><p>"Thank you," Carlisle told them.</p><p>Freya stood from Y/N's shoulder, moving down her arm carefully and landing on her feet perfectly. She shifted back into her fox form and hopped around the vampires. They all looked down at the happy fox and smiled. Esme bent down and pet her gently, "You must be Freya. You're even prettier in person."</p><p>The fox smiled, "I know." Esme cooed over the fox, who was eventually abducted by Rosalie, who had fallen in love with the creature.</p><p>There was a hoot and a caw as the birds came down from their perches in the trees. Romina held her hand out so Ronin had a place to land and Celene lifted both hands so the owl could just sit in them.</p><p>"Oh, they're lovely," Esme cooed. Ronin straightened slightly, loving the praise and waiting for more. Cami gave a humble hoot and cuddled into Celene more. Carlisle showed them all to their rooms and was thanked gratefully.</p><p>Carlisle and Romina made quick work of getting to know each other. They were both the leaders of their covens, it only made sense for them to immediately start talking. Esme and Eileen started talking as well, interested in getting to know each other. Ella was sleeping peacefully in her lap the whole time, ready to properly rest after the trip.</p><p>Mariah and Rosalie got to talking, finding an interest in their new friends. Rosalie ended up loving Merida as well, the snake was calm and friendly and found a nice spot around Rosalie's neck to chill.</p><p>The rest of them were gathered in the living room, Y/N, Emmett, Jasper, Celene, Cole, and Alice. Freya sat next to Y/N, her head leaning onto her lap as she closed her eyes, Y/N petting her soft fur gently. Cami was perched on the table next to the couch Celene was sat in, her feathers being smoothed by Celene's pets.</p><p>"Wait, so like, you went to a whole new dimension?" Emmett questioned Y/N, who shook her head slowly in response. "Yes and no. The Familiar World is like this world, but it's inhabited by nothing but familiars...and it's all nature. No human touch to it. It's like a paradise."</p><p>Emmett took a second to process it before sitting back in the couch, smiling as she nodded, "Awesome."</p><p>Y/N laughed, "What other questions do you have about magic?"</p><p>He shrugged, "Tons, but I wanna hear about New Orleans. Are the voodoo shops real? Are there other vampires?"</p><p>Celene laughed, "Some of the voodoo shops are real, but only the ones run by our witches. And, no, New Orleans is free of vampires since it's practically a witch city."</p><p>"Vampires are too afraid to go into New Orleans because they thing there's some strange force there that would kill them. Most vampires don't know about witches because we're supposed to be extinct or we were never thought to have actually existed in the first place," Y/N added.</p><p>Celene nodded, "So any vampire who comes through leaves in no time. We don't get vampire attacks because we put a legend on the city that any vampire who walks in, never walks out. It's a chill town because of it."</p><p>Suddenly, a scream was heard outside. Luckily, it wasn't a human cry, it was the sound of a bird. Romina entered the room, opening the window to let the bird inside. A sleek hawk stood on the window sill, dropping a letter from its claw. Y/N recognized the hawk to be Regan, one of the witch's familiars.</p><p>Romina pet its feathers and picked up the letter, reading it quickly. The others had made their way into the room. Eileen asked, "What is it, Mother?"</p><p>Romina simply shook her head, dismissing any worry the witches may have had, "It's just a letter from Cooper; I left him in charge. We've got a young girl and her mother coming in tomorrow and he wanted to keep me updated. Nothing to fret over."</p><p>Romina magicked Regan a snack and told him, "There you are, Regan." She scribbled a quick note and had Regan take it. She told the hawk, "Thank your little witch, Charlie for me. And tell that lazy hamster Cooper has to get off his arse and take the letter himself."</p><p>The witches in the room snickered at that part. There was a light chuckling sound from the bird as he responded, "Will do, Mother Romina. See you soon."</p><p>It was then when they caught sight of the sneaking fox trying to pull a prank on that poor bird. As she leapt for the familiar, Regan pulled away from the window sill and told Freya, "I am not a chew toy, Freya."</p><p>She sneezed, "You are to me."</p><p>"Play nice," Y/N lightly scolded with a chuckle. Regan gave her a nod and left the to deliver the message and return home to his darling witch, Charlie.</p><p>"Now, where were we?" Romina asked as she looked around. When she remembered she called, "Ronin, do you know where I set that bag of mine?"</p><p>Ronin flew into the room with the bag only a moment later. She thanked the bird and reached into it, seemingly sticking her whole arm inside the tiny pocket bag. She pulled out a bunch of small boxes and said, "A couple of the witches and I made these for you and your family. It's to keep you from having to hide away from the sun. It'll shield you so you didn't shine in the light."</p><p>She handed out the small boxes to the remaining vampires without rings and they thanked her gratefully. "These are wonderful. Thank you, Ms. Feathers, but you shouldn't have," Carlisle told her.</p><p>She shook her head, "Nonsense, it's the least I could do. And, please, call me Romina."</p><p>Jasper asked, "What was funny about the hamster."</p><p>Celene giggled a little as Mariah spoke, a smile in her tone, "Cooper has a bear as a familiar, but he's really lazy, so we call him a hamster." The snake confirmed lazily, "Yesss, that's quite ssso."</p><p>They shared a laugh, getting back to their conversations. Romina sighed and said, "Who's hungry? It's been a long trip and I suspect you girls would be."</p><p>They shrugged, "I could eat."</p><p>Esme spoke, "Allow me, gives an excuse to use the kitchen."</p><p>Eileen and Y/N joined in, "We'll help, wouldn't mind it."</p><p>Esme welcomed the help happily, happy to be using the kitchen as the others continued to talk. Cole and Jasper occasionally popped in and let the girls boss them around to help, they were more than happy to anyway.</p><p>When dinner was finished, everyone gathered in a large conversation, happily getting to know each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Romina, Eileen, Celene, and Mariah were out with their for some witch supplies from the few witches in New York that Romina had contact with. They'd asked Y/n if she wanted to come along, but she was going through her emails to see what there was. She sighed as she saw more emails from Bella.</p><p>Alice had gotten some of the same emails. It was wearing away at her. She was worrying about Bella, concerned for her. She needed to do something. She'd brought the topic up with Carlisle, who didn't know what all to do.</p><p>Jasper had isolated himself in the corner of the living room, away from everyone else as Carlisle and Alice argued with one another. Esme was desolate as she watched the fight with the others and Emmett seemed empty. Rosalie was sitting next to him, irritated about the whole situation. Y/N was next to Jasper, keeping him from being by himself so he didn't feel alone.</p><p>"We need to return to Bella! She needs us!" Alice argued.</p><p>Carlisle shook his head, "No, we promised Edward."</p><p>"But she won't do well without us! I get flashes of her, but they're unclear," Alice tried to get through to the doctor.</p><p>"Forget her," Rosalie pitched in, "Let's drag Edward home."</p><p>Esme shook her head, "He'll come back when he's ready. When Bella moves on."</p><p>Carlisle nodded, agreeing with his wife, "Yes. When she's living her life, safe from danger-"</p><p>"You mean safe from us," Jasper added, his face empty as he spoke, turning his face away from the group. Y/N's face fell as she felt his sorrow wash over her. She grabbed his hand, laying her head on his shoulder. Jasper pulled her close to him in an act of protection and comfort.</p><p>Rosalie spoke again, her voice held a bit of venom to them as she turned to Alice, "And when will that be?"</p><p>Emmett finally spoke, "Can you see him, Alice?"</p><p>Alice sighed and closed her eyes, trying to get a lock on Edward. She spoke as she watched her vision, "The only decision he's made... is to be alone."</p><p>Y/N looked away, her eyes turning back to Jasper. Rosalie asked Y/N, tearing Alice's focus from her vision, "Do you have something to say about this?"</p><p>Everyone's gaze shifted to the witch and she seemed to shrink under the attention. Y/N sighed, "Alice... is right..."</p><p>Alice turned to the room, nodded, "See-"</p><p>"But," Y/N spoke before Alice could continue, "so is Carlisle. Bella is lost without us, she doesn't know how to move on and she doesn't want to. From the messages I've gotten from her, she finds it harder and harder each day to wake up and not have us. But we gave our word to Edward, we wouldn't go to her. It'd be like we never existed."</p><p>They listened to her words closely. She may have been the youngest among them, but Y/N had a certain wisdom about her that compelled the vampires to listen. "Trust me, I want to go back to Forks, be done with this ridiculousness...but we can't."</p><p>She stroked looked down at her hand wrapped in Jasper's, putting her other hand over it. She looked him in the eyes as she continued to address everyone, "Jasper's right. We do put her in danger by being around her. We're a supernatural element in a human's life, and it doesn't usually end up turning out right.</p><p>She looked back at the rest of them, "But we're also a reason she's relatively safe with us. I don't know if this will all blow over and end up just being some sort of bad dream, or if this will last a lifetime...or three. But I do know that we need to be able to continue to work together. Whatever happens, we'll need each other and Edward will need us. If we go at each other's throats, what hope is there for any one of us?"</p><p>There was a beat of silence as everyone let her words sink in. Cole nodded and spoke, "Y/N's right. No matter what happens, we need to be a family so we can be there for each other." Alice put her hand in Cole's, who kissed the back of it, and sighed.</p><p>Carlisle spoke, "Cole's right, Y/N's right. We can't let this tear us apart. Now, come on, Y/N, Cole, Alice, and Jasper didn't fly three hours just to argue."</p><p>Alice sighed and then nodded, "Okay."</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N had been back with her coven for a few days now, happy to be back with her family after two months without seeing them. She was walking through the woods surrounding the Cullens' new house. She looked up at the bright full moon, smiling at the calm of the air.</p><p>
  <i>Rustle, rustle!</i>
</p><p>Y/N turned around, simply smiling as she spoke, "Come on, Jazz, don't sneak up on a witch like that." When he didn't come from the trees, Y/N's smile dropped.</p><p>"Em?" She hoped, calling out.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Riah? Alice? Rose?"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She gulped as she looked around. She sighed, calling out one last name, "Freya? Please be Freya." There was a low growl, followed by more rustles. That wasn't Freya's growl.</p><p>Suddenly, a wolf jumped from the trees, attacking her with a loud growl in its throat. Y/N tried using her magic in a instinctive move, but it wouldn't budge as she gasped. The large wolf tackled her to the ground and she used all of her might to pry the creature off of her. Whenever it darted for her face, she'd move her head out of the way to avoid getting hit.</p><p>She tried using her magic again, managing to shoot the wolf out of the way so she could stand. She tried running away, but the wolf was too big and too fast. It tackled her once more, a paw placed firmly on her chest. It bit into her shoulder hard, its venom leaking into her system.</p><p>She screamed, crying out, "Jasper! Please!"</p><p>As if her prayers were answered, the wolf was suddenly off of her, being tackled to the ground. Y/N's head fell to the ground as she tried to stand, trying to get a grip on herself. Jasper was now facing out with the wolf, clawing and biting at the the thing. Freya soon joined in, now bigger than her normal form as she closed her mouth around the wolf's throat.</p><p>Jasper managed to sink his teeth into the wolf, which fell limp with a long whine coming from its throat. Freya bit down hard on its neck quickly, which made a sickening snapping sound as she killed it between her jaws. She shrank back down to her normal size and they both rushed over to Y/N. "Y/N, are you alright? What happened?" He asked, examining the bite.</p><p>Y/N's eyes were heavy as she weakly tried to point to the bite, "Lycanthrope venom." Freya told him quickly, "That was a lycanthrope, a werewolf. It bit her, it's like poison. She'll die if it isn't removed."</p><p>Jasper looked at the wound, asking Y/N, "Trust me?"</p><p>She nodded weakly, confused at what he was planning on doing. Jasper began sucking the venom from her system, hissing at the burn on his tongue. Y/N spoke, "No, it could kill you." Freya looked between her and Jasper, curling up in Y/N's side for comfort.</p><p>Jasper told her, "Better than you dying."</p><p>She shook her head in protest, unable to do anything because her body was so weak from the venom. If it was just a shapeshifter, she wouldn't have a problem. She could sweat it out or take something to get it out of her system, but true lycanthrope venom was fatal to witches and werewolves. Werewolves were made to eliminate threats against humanity, after all, including the witches if it came to it.</p><p>She felt the last bit of poison in her system being sucked out and she gasped as she sat up, her strength slowly coming back to her. Jasper spat some of the venom out of his mouth to the grass next to him.</p><p>He asked, "Are you alright?"</p><p>Y/N nodded, reaching a hand out to grab his. He reached out for hers, but before their hands touched, Jasper let out a gagged breath. He couldn't speak as his throat felt like it was closing in on him.</p><p>Y/N yelled, "Jasper? Jasper!" He fell back, the pain spreading over his body as the venom worked to shut him down. Freya sniffed him in a quick search for where the poison had spread. She put her paw on his chest, looking at Y/N. "There."</p><p>She ran up to him, a hand on his chest as she pulled out her wand. "Trust me?" She asked.</p><p>Jasper nodded with a strain and she closed her eyes, using her magic to search for the poison in his body. She used her wand to keep a grip on it when she sensed the poison. She took a deep breath in and the veins in his body rose to the surface, turning a golden color as the poison gathered in them.</p><p>Jasper let out a chocking sound and she told him, "I know, hang on."</p><p>The poison rose up in his body, traveling up until Y/N helped him lean to the side. The venom came out as it spit it to the ground, the grass burning and shriveling up where the poison landed.</p><p>Y/N sat back as she caught her breath. Jasper pulled in a few breaths, rushing over to her, "Are you okay?"</p><p>Y/N nodded, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open as they drooped. She felt a loud ringing in her ears and she fell back, falling in Jasper's arms as he caught her. She tried to cover her ears, the ringing only growing louder, but she felt numb and couldn't move.</p><p>"Y/N, what's wrong?" He asked.</p><p>Freya answered, her voice slurred as she swayed slightly, her legs giving out under her, "She needs help." She let out a whine.</p><p>Y/N struggled to speak, her tongue feeling puffy, "Romina..." Jasper scooped Freya into his arms, laying her gently on Y/N so he could carry them both.</p><p>Jasper sped off in no time to get back to the house. In less than ten seconds, he had barged through the front door with Y/N in his arms, grabbing the attention of everyone in the house. Romina and Carlisle rushed over at the same time, eager to find out what was wrong.</p><p>"What happened?" They both asked.</p><p>Jasper spoke quickly, "She was attacked by a wolf, she had lycanthrope venom in her system. I sucked it out and she had to keep it from killing me. Then she was like this."</p><p>Romina put a hand on Y/N and Freya's foreheads, a light glowing from her palm as she closed her eyes. Romina sighed, looking over the two, "She drained her magic saving you."</p><p>She turned to the girls and motioned them over. She then turned to Carlisle, "I need a place to work."</p><p>Carlisle led them to the kitchen, which was clear and cleaned up. They set her on the table and motioned the vampires, everyone but Jasper, out of the room. "I need you to keep her calm, this won't work if she's freaking out," Romina ordered.</p><p>Jasper nodded, taking her hand and using his gift to calm the witch. She looked, over to him, trying to keep his eyes open. Her lips were already chapped and her eyes were red rimmed. "I'm here," he told her. One of her hands moved slowly over to Freya, placing it on her familiar as Freya laid on top of her.</p><p>Romina told the girls, "Eileen, get me my bag. Celene, you gather the familiars, we'll need their assistants. Mariah, you know which herbs I need, you've done this spell with me before. They all nodded, leaving to perform their tasks. Romina got her water, holding her mouth open to slowly give it to her. Y/N drank the water, letting it continue to soothe her. She then gave some to Freya, equally as drained as Y/N was.</p><p>Since they were connected, Y/N being drained by magic drained her familiar as well. Freya couldn't do anything more until Y/N felt better, so she was just as weak as Y/N at the moment.</p><p>Eileen was back in no time and Celene had all of the familiars with her. Romina ordered them, "Go to your witches, we'll need your help for this one." They were with their witches in no time, watching what they were doing so they knew what to help with.</p><p>"I need a feather," Mariah mumbled, looking in the bag frantically. Merida slid off of her shoulders, sneaking up behind Camille and snatching a feather from her. The owl gave an angry hoot and shook her feathers.</p><p>Merida gave the feather to Mariah and she thanked her. While Mariah made the potion, Romina worked on the runes she drew around Y/N on the table. Jasper told her, "You're going to be okay, alright?"</p><p>The sound of his voice seemed muffled as the ringing continued to sound in her skull. The calm Jasper was sending her way slowly stopped the ringing, but not enough. She nodded, never breaking eye contact with him as the witches worked around them</p><p>When they completed the potion, Romina had the witches take their places around her, joining hands with their familiars perched on their shoulders. Romina turned to Jasper, "Go join the others. If you're in here, it will interfere with the spell."</p><p>"I'm not leaving her side," Jasper protested, looking back at Y/N, who was still looking at him. Romina told him, "Don't worry, she'll be alright. The spell won't take long and you can come right back in here in no time."</p><p>Jasper looked between her and Y/N and sighed, giving Y/N a reassuring look before hesitantly leaving the room.</p><p>Romina stood at the head of the table, grabbing Mariah and Eileen's hands. Since Mariah was a healer, she needed to be closest to Romina. She gave a nod to each witch before closing her eyes and beginning the spell, the others joining in once they had it.</p><p>Y/N's breath picked up as the spell grasped her, taking a hold of her to try and heal.</p><p>Jasper paced outside of the door, worrying himself to death over his mate. Carlisle told him, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Romina and her witches are the only experts about magic here, they can help her."</p><p>Jasper nodded, letting his words echo in his head to give some reassurance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a short while, the witches came out of the room. Eileen spoke, "She's resting, the spell took a lot out of her and she needs to regain her strength."</p><p>Mariah added, "I'd move her and Freya some place comfortable, she should sleep till noon tomorrow."</p><p>Celene nodded, "But you can see her now."</p><p>"Thank you," Esme thanked them. Jasper was in the room first, grabbing her hand as he looked over her. She looked better already, her lips no longer chapped, her eyes back to normal. He sighed at the sound of her heartbeat, it was normal and calm and everything seemed to be okay.</p><p>The others came in as well, relieved to see her better. Freya woke up, glued to Y/N's side as she stayed unwilling to leave her.</p><p>Jasper moved her to her room so she could rest and the others gathered in the living room once again. "I just don't get it," Carlisle spoke, "How could she be attacked by wolves? Wouldn't they still be in Forks?"</p><p>"You have wolves in Forks, Washington?" Celene asked.</p><p>Mariah shrugged, "The werewolves are near extinction. We keep tabs on the packs all over the states so we know who's where. We haven't heard of any in Washington."</p><p>Romina shook her head, "There shouldn't be. I get reports from any witch near that area, there's no werewolf activity. There are supposed to be shapeshifters there, though. Maybe that's what it is."</p><p>"Shapeshifters?" Emmett questioned.</p><p>"Over the years, the werewolves began to die out. The witches first created them to keep the vampire population from exploding. So, with a little magic, some of the witches were able to use some of that DNA to create shapeshifters. Instead of being infected by a bite or scratch, it would be a genetic trait to keep some sort of guardian for the humans," Romina explained.</p><p>"We thought they were werewolves," Rosalie pointed out.</p><p>Mariah shrugged, "Not surprised."</p><p>"They usually are wolves. They could be any other animal, but they usually choose wolves," Eileen said.</p><p>"The shifters were created by tribal witches, so most of the gene is among the old tribes," Celene added.</p><p>Carlisle spoke, "Well, I learned something new today."</p><p>"Yeah, no kidding," Cole muttered.</p><p>Romina spoke more seriously, "Be careful with the wolves here. Their venom is lethal for both witches and vampires. They won't hesitate to kill you, it's their instinct."</p><p>Carlisle nodded, "We'll be careful. Thank you, Romina, for saving Y/N. We are deeply grateful."</p><p>She nodded, "She's a part of my coven, too. I don't want anything to happen to a fellow witch of mine."</p><p>Jasper stayed with Y/N all night, not bothering to leave the room for anything else. He wouldn't leave until she woke up, and they all were certain of it. He was left in peace to wait for Y/N.</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N woke up the next afternoon, her eyes still closed as she slowly came to terms with being awake. Her eyes fluttered open, searching her surroundings.</p><p>When she saw Jasper, she sat up quickly. He cooed her, "Hey, calm down. It's okay."</p><p>He had her sit back and calming her, "You're safe, we're back at the house."</p><p>She caught her breath as she asked, "What happened? How are we back here?"</p><p>He asked, "How much do you remember?"</p><p>Y/N shrugged, running a hand through her hair as she thought back to last night.</p><p>"I was in the forest, I was attacked by a lycanthrope. He bit me and you," She turned to him quickly, examining him, "Are you okay?"</p><p>Jasper chuckled lightly at her protective streak, "I'm okay. What do you remember?"</p><p>She scratched her neck, "It gets fuzzy when I used my magic to get the venom from your system. Everything's hazy, I don't remember much."</p><p>Jasper grabbed her hand in his and told her, "After you saved me last night, you passed out. You drained all of your magic. I took you back here and Romina and her witches saved you. You've been out since last night."</p><p>Y/N sat back in her bed, "I'm surprised I wasn't out longer. If I drained all of my power, it would take longer than that to regain it."</p><p>Jasper asked, "How do you feel?"</p><p>She shrugged, "I definitely feel recharged. My magic's back and...Where's Freya?"</p><p>Jasper told her, "She's fine, mingling with the other familiars. Mariah's watching them."</p><p>Y/N let out a sigh of relief. Jasper told her, "Come on. We're headed back to Louisiana tomorrow, and the others want to hang out before then."</p><p>She nodded and got out of the bed, wrapping her arm with his. She laid her head on his shoulder and told him, "Jasper, thank you."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"You saved my life...again. I should start keeping count," she told him with a light chuckle. He told her, "You saved my life, too. If you hadn't done what you did, I would have been dead. Dead-dead."</p><p>His smiled dropped a little as he told her, "But using all of that power could have killed you. If Romina hadn't been there, or I'd been a little slower..."</p><p>She put a hand on his cheek and told him gently, "But they were there. It doesn't matter if I made it or not, I would have saved you a million times over. I wouldn't let you die, even if it meant I did."</p><p>Jasper scoffed, "Like I would let you."</p><p>She shrugged, "Then, I supposed, we're in agreement. No matter what, we'll always be there to save each other." He nodded with a smile, "I suppose so."</p><p>He bent down, kissing her softly, "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>~</p><p>They were back in New Orleans the next day. Romina busied herself with getting the new witches settled. Jasper, Cole, and Alice were out hunting and Y/N was looking through her emails and messages left by Bella.</p><p>
  <i>Dear Y/N,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm...lost. Edward took everything with him, including my life. He promised it would be like he never existed. But I need to know he did. It's like a hole's been punched through my chest. But the pain is the only reminder that he was real, that you all were. I miss you all, especially you and Alice. But I'm sure it's better for you, not having me around.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Time passes. Every tick that goes by...aches... Like the pulse of blood behind a bruise...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm sorry for messaging you.</i>
</p><p>Y/N sighed and thought about what to do. She shook her head and deleted the email.</p><p>~</p><p>A few more months passed and everyone was starting to settle into everything, beginning to accept that this was the norm they would have to get used to. Y/N was much stronger and more trained than she was when she first came to New Orleans seeking guidance.</p><p>Bella messaged less, slowly coming to terms that the Cullens were not returning. Jasper seemed to be getting better than before when it came to Bella. The mention of her name didn't put him back into that self-loathing hole he'd dug for himself.</p><p>Alice and Cole, though a new relationship, was such a special one.</p><p>But who could match up between a witch and a vampire? Everyone seemed to love their relationship, finding it so unique and special that no one could deny the clear chemistry and love between the two.</p><p>Celene, Mariah, and Eileen grew to love Y/N so well as a new part of their coven, accepting her as their new sister, just as the Cullens had before. Y/N embraced her new family, working as a bridge who between the two worlds, even if it was just a tiny faction of the two.</p><p>It had been around six months since they left Forks. Y/N and the Cullens kept in touch with each other, making sure to keep the family a strong one. They tried to visit at least once every two months, the witches coming with them. They settled in nicely and the family of vampires loved them and Mother Romina.</p><p>But there have been these rather strange dreams Y/N's been having. Ever since she met the witches, her visions of the Volturi have become far and few and Y/N thought her visions were just changing, but then they started appearing to her more.</p><p>In the dreams, Y/N was standing in front of the black haired vampire, his hand held out for her to take. But, in addition to this vampire, there were two more, their eyes just as bloody as the first. They stared her down, one in hatred and the other is distant concern.</p><p>The vision grew in more detail each time. The first time, she saw only the thrones and the one vampire. Now, she saw the three vampires, their thrones, and the large room they were in. It was old and vast, the floors were polished marble and the ceilings were high.</p><p>There were more cloaked vampires in the room than before. Then, eventually, she saw Alice, then Edward, then Bella. Cole and Jasper were nowhere to be found, and neither were the rest of the Cullens. Y/N was confused and everything was so strange. The more depth the vision had, the stranger it became.</p><p>After a while, Bella's notes started coming in again. They were different than they were before though. Instead of the underlying plead to return, it was a slow acceptance of the Cullen's absence and an indication of possibly getting better.</p><p>At first, Y/N thought it was her slowly sinking into insanity. Especially when she and Alice received this:</p><p>
  <i>I saw him. Edward. Or, at least a ghost of him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Charlie was upset about me not spending time doing something normal or hanging out with friends, so I went with Jessica to spend time with her to please him. There were these motorcycle guys, I thought I knew them from someplace. I thought that Edward would come to my rescue if it was. That's when I saw him. He was telling me to turn back, to leave and go back with Jessica. But I didn't listen.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He wasn't real. I knew that. I didn't care. I needed to see him. If danger's what it took, that's what I'd find.</i>
</p><p>Y/N sighed, worried about her friend. She muttered, "What the hell is she going to do?"</p><p>A little more time passed and the messages seemed less suicidal, more of a strange type of therapy. She started spending time with this boy, Jacob Black. Y/N recognized the name from somewhere, but she didn't know where. She seemed to be getting better.</p><p>But there was a very, very reckless reason behind why she was hanging out with this friend, and Y/N always kept that in mind. From what Bella told her, she and Jacob were going to spend time together to rebuild these motorcycles she'd gotten from the scrapyard and ride them when they were finished. She was doing it for the rush, for the danger, for Edward.</p><p>It could worried Y/N to no end, but there wasn't much she could do about it now.</p><p>
  <i>I never forgot my reason for doing what I was doing. But being with Jacob was a bigger perk than I expected.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But not even Jacob could keep the nightmares away. The terror, the loneliness.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm sorry I keep messaging you. I just need to know you were real...</i>
</p><p>Y/N sighed and deleted the message, as usual. There would always be more and Y/N would read them, worry over Bella, and destress with the witches or with the vampires.</p><p>As more time went on, she got more messages from Bella. Alice had learned to just try and block them out, knowing she'd get more. Y/N, on the other hand, cared way more than she should about making sure her friend was okay. Then she got this note and started to worry again:</p><p>
  <i>I was more afraid of the hole in my chest than I was of bears. Without Jacob, I needed Edward more than ever... I needed to know he existed. There was only one place I might find him, or the feeling of him...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That's when I found someone I didn't think I would. Laurent was there. He was going to kill me. For some reason, I thought it would be better that way. Maybe I'd see Edward again. Then I was just terrified.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And then these giant wolves appeared.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I knew the wolves were dangerous, but there was something worse. Victoria.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If she came after me, Charlie would try to protect me, and he'd die. If I was going to lose someone, I need to know why.</i>
</p><p>Y/N stopped reading the message when she saw Laurent's name. Her mouth opened slightly as her brain swarmed.</p><p>Laurent was there? How was Laurent there? Why was he trying to kill Bella?</p><p>All of these questions formed in her head as she tried to sort through them all. She was so confused.</p><p>Then she saw Victoria's name and knew that things were getting bad. If Victoria was lurking around Bella, she was intending on doing something to her. She would wait her time.</p><p>But how long was that?</p><p>Y/N didn't even know when Victoria would come after her. How much time did either of them have left before they were both dead?</p><p>She swallowed and went to delete the message, hesitating for a moment, before pressing the button.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And all too suddenly, the messages didn't come. She would wait, but Bella didn't send another email. Y/N began to grow even more worried.</p><p>So she went to Romina. She asked her, "Mother, do you know of a way to put a sort of...protection spell over someone? Not in person?"</p><p>Romina thought for a moment and nodded, "Yes, I should. Ronin." Her bird over down to her from his perch in the living room with the other witches. He perched on her shoulder and she told him, "Get me my grimoire, dear."</p><p>Ronin crowed and flew away, coming back only a moment later with the book in his talons. Romina took it graciously and flipped through it while Y/N patiently waited. When she found it, she spoke again, "Aha! Here's one. It places a protection spell against a specific person, but it's bound to a belonging of theirs that was given by the witch. Do you have one?"</p><p>Y/N nodded, remembering the bracelet she'd given Bella. She'd felt it pulse a couple of times over the past month, but the spell was only a warning that she was in trouble, it wasn't a warning that she'd been actively injured or hurt. If she was, the magic in the bracelet would have been felt fading through Y/N since it was her magic.</p><p>She spoke, "Yes! I gave it to her for her birthday a few months ago. I highly doubt she would have taken it off."</p><p>Romina looked through the spell and then said, "When you chant these words, focus on the object and the person you are protecting against. These are the ingredients you need are listed right here. To seal the magic inside of that object, spill three drops of blood over the ingredients and it will be complete."</p><p>She closed the book and asked, "Why exactly do you need it?"</p><p>Y/N simply said, "Bella." Romina understood. She'd heard a little bit about the situation when she visited the Cullens in New York and knew what the deal was with her. She nodded, "Well, good luck on that spell. You're already one of my greatest witches, I know you'll do well."</p><p>"I'm what?" Y/N asked.</p><p>Romina smiled, "You didn't know? How could you not know? You are one of my greatest witches, Y/N. There's a reason I had Mariah, Celene, and Eileen help to train you. Out of everyone here, you four are my greatest witches. You knew spells I knew when I started out when you first came. Now you and the girls, who have been training almost their whole lives, are on the same level." She stopped to think, "Actually, you may be a little higher, maybe a little higher than Eileen."</p><p>Y/N found this as a true surprise. She had only been actually studying magic for a little over a year and she was on a higher level than Eileen? The second best witch in New Orleans? (Next to Romina, of course.)</p><p>She smiled said, "I didn't know that."</p><p>Jasper came over from his conversation with one of the warlocks and said, "That's what I've been telling her and she hasn't believed me yet." He smiled at her and Y/N smiled back. She shook her head and said, "I should get to this spell, I feel like it's going to be really important soon."</p><p>Romina nodded and excused Y/N to one of the spell rooms to perform her spell.</p><p>~</p><p>One morning was not a good one. Y/N and her vampires were in the living room hanging out when Alice got a vision, gasping as it hit her. Y/N rushed over, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder. She saw the vision Alice was having, a perk of being a witch, Y/N found out, was that they could see Alice's visions with her with a simple touch.</p><p>That's when she saw Bella jumping off a cliff and into the cold, waving water below her that would threaten to swallow her whole.</p><p>Jasper and Cole asked quickly, "What's wrong? What happened?"</p><p>Y/N let go of Alice and caught her breath, her eyes wide at the vision. She admitted, "Bella just...jumped off a cliff."</p><p>Everyone was silent. Y/N put her hands together, shutting her eyes tight as she tried to see into the vision more with her own magic. It was a complicated spell, very complicated, and it took a lot of energy, but Y/N had to know if Bella was alright.</p><p>She saw Bella being swallowed by a wave, pushing her under the water. There was the faintest sight of a redhead swimming over to her. Victoria. Bella, panicking, tried to swim away from her. That's when she hit her head on the rock of the cliff behind her under the water. She stopped moving, drowning in the water.</p><p>Y/N sucked in a breath and shook her head, "Bella's going to die. Bella is going to die."</p><p>More silence filled the room as it all sunk in. Y/N stood quickly, grabbing her phone and going to her room to grab her grimoire and any other magical supplies she could find. She spoke, "Alice, call Carlisle."</p><p>She tried to fight off the tears as she thought over what she'd just seen. Alice was up in a hurry, her phone in her hand as she dialed the number.</p><p>"Carlisle?" Alice spoke into the phone, leaving the room to take the call.</p><p>When Y/N had all of her things gathered, she got back to Alice. She spoke into the phone, which was now on speaker. "I'm going to Forks. I've got to try and save her, I'm not letting her die."</p><p>Carlisle thought over it before he responded, "<i>Alright. Be careful, I don't want you getting hurt. Tell us what happens.</i>"</p><p>Y/N responded, "Got it."</p><p>She made sure all of her stuff was present and headed for the door. Jasper took a hold of her arm, "Hey, wait! I'm coming with you!"</p><p>Y/N shook her head, "No, Jazz. You have to stay here. I'll be back, I promise. I need to go. Stay."</p><p>Jasper shook his head, "I'm coming with you, I'm not letting you go by yourself. It's not safe."</p><p>Y/N sighed, turning to take his hand in hers. "Jasper," she said, "I'll be okay. I need you to stay here. Tell Romina where I went and I'll call you if I need help. I promise. Stay."</p><p>Jasper let out a strained breath and nodded, "Okay. Be careful. I love you."</p><p>She nodded, "I love you, too." She turned to Cole, "You stay, too." She began to turn to Alice, but she shook her head, "No, I'm coming. I'll know if something else happens, I'm an advantage."</p><p>Y/N sighed as she thought about it, knowing she was right. She nodded, "Okay. Let's go." They kissed their mates goodbye and left quickly to get to Bella in time.</p><p>As soon as Y/N left, a shade of worry and regret covered Jasper's face. He didn't feel right leaving her to go alone, but he would do as she said to help.</p><p>~</p><p>Alice and Y/N got on the first plane to leave. The plane ride was filled the worry and anticipation as they needed to get there quick. When the plane landed, they both got in the car and started driving.</p><p>The drive was silent as Y/N flipped through her grimoire for any possible spell she may have to use for any possibility. The car suddenly swerved off the road as Alice had a vision. Y/N held on to her seat and looked at Alice.</p><p>"What's wrong? What do you see?" She asked.</p><p>Alice let out a breath, staring straight out of the window as she spoke, "She did it. Bella's dead."</p><p>Y/N let out a breath as she tried to hold back her tears. She didn't need to cry, not yet. Alice took a moment before getting back on the road. "We'll need to be there for Charlie," she mumbled.</p><p>Y/N sat back in her seat, struggling to see as her eyes welled up with tears.</p><p>They got to Bella's house an hour later and Alice parked by the side. Y/N got out of the car and sighed, pulling out her phone. She hesitantly dialed the number and Carlisle answered hopefully, "<i>Any news</i>?"</p><p>Y/N sighed before answering, "Bella's dead."</p><p>There was silence on the other end. She could hear the faint sound of a few gasps. She shook her head, "I'll update later." She hung up the phone without a second word and headed inside.</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N was looking through her supplies for a spell to perform when she heard a car pull into the front. She stood still as she listened. Alice looked over to her, confused as well. After a moment, a door opened and closed.</p><p>There was talking outside. It sounded like...</p><p>But how could it be?</p><p>Y/N stood, forgetting about her bag. She went to the door, going to peak out of the window to see who was there. The door opened before she could do so.</p><p>Bella was standing there, closing the door behind her as she looked around for them.</p><p>When Bella saw them, she hugged them tight. "Alice! Y/N!" Y/N didn't know how to respond. Bella was...dead? How could she be standing right here?</p><p>The questioned swarmed in Y/N's head, but she simply hugged her back quickly, "You're...alive."</p><p>Bella cried tears of joy as she exclaimed, "Oh my god, you're here!"</p><p>Alice spoke, "I heard voices. I didn't think it was you, but-"</p><p>"You're alive?!" Y/N exclaimed.</p><p>"You keep saying that," Bella pointed out.</p><p>Alice spoke, "I saw you - a vision of you - you jumped off a cliff. I knew I'd be too late but-"</p><p>Y/N asked the human angrily, "Why the hell would you try to kill yourself?!"</p><p>Bella caught up as she spoke slowly, "Oh...I didn't. I was cliff diving."</p><p>"Why?!" Alice exclaimed.</p><p>"Um...fun?"</p><p>"That was fun for you?"</p><p>"Until I hit the water."</p><p>~</p><p>Bella sat down with both of them, a mug of hot chocolate in their hands as Bella explained what happened. After she told the story, Y/N told her, "I've never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy."</p><p>Alice wrinkled her nose as she asked, "And what is that godawful wet dog smell?"</p><p>Bella realized what she meant and muttered, "Oh. Probably Jacob, he's kind of a werewolf."</p><p>Y/N shook her head, "There are no werewolves in Washington. He must be a shapeshifter. Shapeshifters who choose the form of wolves mimic their habits and appearances. But continue."</p><p>Bella shook her head, forgetting that Y/N would randomly have witch knowledge to provide at any given time. Bella defended, "Werewolves are not vicious." Alice glanced Y/N, who rubbed the scar on her shoulder and looked back at Bella.</p><p>Alice sighed, "Until they lose their tempers."</p><p>Bella continued, "They saved me from Laurent, they're protecting me from Victoria."</p><p>"Victoria? I didn't see her. I didn't see you get pulled from the water either."</p><p>"It was Jacob who saved me. More than once. I couldn't have made it without him. You have no idea what it was like," Bella tried.</p><p>Y/N sighed and got up, "I'll go get a hotel or something. You keep talking." Alice nodded and continued talking with Bella.</p><p>~</p><p>Alice trusted Bella enough to leave her alone for a few hours the next day as they decided to what to do. Y/N made a couple calls to Jasper and Carlisle so they knew what was going on. They waited for Bella to tell them Charlie had gone to a funeral before returning.</p><p>On their way to the house, Alice had another vision. Y/N sat this one out. Alice sped up the pace when the vision was over.</p><p>"What is it?" She asked.</p><p>"Edward, he thinks Bella's dead. He's going to the Volturi," Alice explained. Y/N panicked as she heard this.</p><p>They both got to the house, getting to Bella. "Alice, Y/N, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Edward," Alice answered.</p><p>"What about him? What happened?"</p><p>"I just saw him in a vision. He thinks you're dead. Bella, he's going to Italy, to the Volturi."</p><p>~</p><p>They rushed around the house to get things ready. Alice booked plane tickets and Y/N went over her spells again. Bella packed quickly, her actions behind hindered by Jacob's presence and insistences.</p><p>Y/N got in the car as she waited for Alice and Bella, who traveled behind her. She ignored Jacob and Bella's conversation, it wasn't important at the moment. She needed to know her spells and make sure she was ready.</p><p>They got to the airport and boarded the plane as soon as it landed. Bella was impatient as she sat in her seat, Alice was trying to get some way to get Y/N to take a break from her book and rest, but she refused and continued going over he spells.</p><p>They flew all night to get to Italy. Y/N passed out sometime during the ride and Alice woke her up when it was time to get off the plane.</p><p>She got up quickly, closing her book and putting it in her bag, which she guarded very protectively. Bella and Y/N waited in the front for Alice, who'd gone off to get the car.</p><p>A yellow hard-top Porsche with dark tinted windows screeched to a stop in front of them. The window rolled down and Alice was sat in the driver's seat.</p><p>Y/N asked quickly, "Where'd you get that car?"</p><p>Alice answered, "Hope you're not opposed to grand theft auto."</p><p>Bella shook her head, getting in the car, "Not today."</p><p>Y/N got in the back seat, mumbling, "You could've at least gotten one that wasn't so expensive."</p><p>"Where's the fun in that?" Alice said as she stepped on the gas, pulling out and into the road.</p><p>Y/N took in Alice's outfit; sunglasses, a scar wrapped around her head, and a white, hooded coat to keep her protected from the sun. She told her, "You know, you don't have to dress like that?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Bella asked, looking back at her friend.</p><p>Y/N explained as she looked through her book, "I gave everyone a ring to protect against the sun. She'll just look like a human with contacts."</p><p>Alice shrugged, "I know. It's a habit." Y/N gave a light, airy laugh before sinking back into her grimoire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<i>I don't like this, Y/N</i>," Jasper spoke.</p><p>"I know, Jazz, but I have to. If this goes sideways, I may be the only person that could help," she explained, looking out of the window.</p><p>"<i>I know, but</i>," He said, "<i>you could get yourself killed! The Volturi are the reason witches are hunted down and you're marching right up to them. May I remind you, you are a witch, darlin'</i>."</p><p>Y/N nodded as she chewed on her lip, "I'll only 'march right up to them' if I have to. Edward's my family, too, I can't let him do this and I have to help."</p><p>Jasper understood, but he was still reluctant to let her go. Y/N sighed and gave him some words of insurance, "Don't worry about me. I'll use a spell to make me appear as a vampire, golden eyes and all, if I have to meet them. I'll be safe, I promise. I have magic and I can defend myself. Don't fret."</p><p>"<i>I'm going to worry about you</i>," his tone was softer as he spoke, "<i>How could I not? Just promise me you'll have the situation handled at all times</i>."</p><p>Y/N nodded, "I promise, Jasper. You have my word."</p><p>Jasper sighed before telling her sincerely, "<i>I love you. Stay safe</i>."</p><p>She smiled, "I love you, too. I'll be back before you know it."</p><p>"<i>You better</i>," there was a smile in his tone at his last words. He muttered another 'I love you' into the phone before hanging up hesitantly.</p><p>Bella asked, doing anything to keep her mind off of driving her crazy, "When did you and Jasper happen?"</p><p>She shrugged with one shoulder, "After the party-gone-wrong. He was beating himself up about it and I went to comfort him and then, boom."</p><p>She nodded, turning back to the front, "It's about time."</p><p>Y/N smiled and shied away with a small blush. Silence settled in and Bella got antsy again. "How close are we?" Y/N asked.</p><p>Alice answered, "About less than half an hour."</p><p>Bella set her head on the back of her seat as she waited impatiently.</p><p>~</p><p>Alice sped down the road, narrowly avoiding cars as she drove. Bella and Y/N were gripping onto the seat and dashboard as the car jerked from side to side.</p><p>Bella asked, "How much time do we have?"</p><p>"He's waiting till noon when the sun's at its highest," Alice said, "He's going to make the Volturi change their minds."</p><p>"It's almost noon now," Bella said, checking her watch.</p><p>Alice spoke, "There's Volterra." She glanced at Y/N, "Are you sure you're ready for this? It could be dangerous, you could-"</p><p>"Alice," she interrupted, "I've been training to better my magic for months. I've gotten stronger than the scared little witch than you first met. I can handle this, you don't need to worry about me."</p><p>Alice nodded as she sped even faster to Volterra. It was a medieval fortified village atop a hill. Y/N had to admit, it was beautiful, but what lied inside of it would probably be not so much.</p><p>The narrow, centuries-old streets were crowded with festival revelers who all wore red. They gaily headed toward the town square, carrying red pendants, balloons, and scarves. The Porsche weaved through them, hurrying forward.</p><p>"Why are they all wearing red?" Bella asked.</p><p>Y/N spoke, "If I remember correctly, it's called the Saint Marcos Day festival. The city holds a celebration every year. As the legend goes, the Christian missionary, a Father Marcus-"</p><p>"The Marcus of the Volturi, in fact," Alice interrupted.</p><p>"-drove all the vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago. The story claims he was martyred in Romania, still trying to drive away the vampire scourge."</p><p>Alice spoke again, "Of course, that's nonsense, he's never left the city."</p><p>Y/N continued, "But that's where some of the superstitions about things like crosses and garlic come from. Father Marcus used them so successfully. And vampires don't trouble Volterra, so they must work."</p><p>Alice added, "It's become more of a celebration of the city, and recognition for the police force. After all, Volterra is an amazingly safe city. The police get the credit."</p><p>Alice nodded, "And it's the perfect setting; large crowds. The Volturi won't let him get far enough to reveal himself, he's counting on that."</p><p>"We only have five minutes," Bella exclaimed.</p><p>Alice screeched to a halt at a road block, the police weren't letting anyone through.</p><p>Bella jumped out and Y/N went to cover her. "Where's the square?" Bella demanded.</p><p>Alice pointed, "Follow that lane!" Bella already started running, so she called after Y/N, "He'll be under the clock tower!"</p><p>Bella raced down the cobble-stoned alleys, Y/N following after her. The human stumbled on the<br/>uneven stones. Festival revelers headed in the same direction, she maneuvered around them.</p><p>"The clock tower!" Y/N told her, knowing she'd hear. As they got closer to the square, the streets became more populated. Y/N used a little bit of her magic discreetly, making sure not to be seen as she gently moved some of the people out of the way for Bella.</p><p>Bella suddenly stopped when she couldn't find anywhere else to go, blocked by the amount of people on the streets. Y/N looked around quickly and yelled, "The fountain! Through the fountain!"</p><p>As Bella headed over, the clock bells chimed loudly as it reached noon. Bella jumped in the fountain, struggling to get through the water quickly to get to the other side.</p><p>Y/N used a spell to make it easier to get through the water, thankful she'd some spent time with Eileen to practice a little bit of water magic with her.</p><p>She caught sight of Edward, undoing his shirt as he started to step into the light. "Edward!" Bella yelled, her voice being drowned out by the sounds of the chiming bell.</p><p>She got there just in time as a glimpse of Edward's shining skin made it into the light. She slammed into him, pushing him back into the shadows.</p><p>Y/N stopped her running, slowing down as she caught her breath, leaning over the fountain to calm herself.</p><p>After a moment to relax, a hooded figure grabbed her, a hand over he mouth as they pulled her into the shadows.</p><p>They let her go as they stepped into an alley. She looked around, her vampire spell already up. Her normal skin was suited look more like that of a vampire's, and her eyes were golden to match the Cullens. She put a spell over the sound of her heartbeat so they couldn't hear it, assuming she'd just be another vampire.</p><p>She saw Edward and Bella, moving over to them quickly. They'd looked over and seen the figure behind her, two vampires were standing there. One was large, towering over them, and the other had platinum hair and paper white skin that contrasted with his bloody eyes greatly.</p><p>Edward moved Y/N somewhat behind him in a protective stance as he spoke to the vampires, "I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen."</p><p>"Aro wants to speak with you again," the white haired one said, she remembered him as Felix.</p><p>"No rules were broken."</p><p>The large One, Dimitri, smiled, as if disagreeing with him. He spoke, "We should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue."</p><p>"Fine," Edward said, "Bella, Y/N, why don't you stay and enjoy the festival."</p><p>"The girls come with us," said Felix.</p><p>Edward defensively spoke, "That's not going to happen."</p><p>Alice suddenly appeared then, removing her hood as she spoke, "Come on, guys, it's a festival."</p><p>She walked over, in front of the rest of them to stand before the two vampires. "We wouldn't want to make a scene."</p><p>He spoke again, "There won't be a scene, and we'd still win."</p><p>"Enough," a voice spoke. All eyes turned to a woman, or a girl. Really, Y/N couldn't tell. She could have been her age, but she seemed younger than that.</p><p>Although, it didn't matter because she was definitely centuries older if she was with the Volturi.</p><p>Felix and Dimitri back off immediately, the same with Alice and Edward. They were afraid of this tiny girl.</p><p>Y/N sensed she was a Chosen One, but what kind of power would she have to have to scare off the large hulk of a man that was the towering vampire? She may have done some research on the vampires, but she was only aware of Marcus and Aro's gifts.</p><p>"Jane," Edward greeted.</p><p>"Who is she?" Bella asked in a whisper.</p><p>"Just do as she says," Alice told her just as quietly.</p><p>Jane turned quickly, walking down the hall, confident that they all would follow. The two vampires took the rear as they walked.</p><p>Suddenly, they met a dead end and Jane dropped down into a hole in the ground without breaking pace. Alice dropped down as well.</p><p>Y/N gulped and dropped down, using a little bit of magic to break the fall so she didn't look suspicious needing help.</p><p>Bella dropped down, being caught by Alice and Edward and the two followed. They continued walking until they got to a set of elevator doors. They opened and everyone got in, the elevator music stupidly playing as they rode down.</p><p>When they get off, they walk through another large and grand room, a receptionist greeting them happily.</p><p>Jane opened the large set of doors, allowing everyone inside.</p><p>Then they were brought before the three ancient Volturi kings; Aro, Caius, and Marcus.</p><p>Eight Volturi guards, including the two from earlier and Jane. Aro stood from his chair, walking up to Edward as he greeted them all like old friends.</p><p>"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive, after all! Isn't that wonderful?" Aro said. He turned to Y/N and beamed, "And it seems you've brought a guest! A new addition to the Cullen family, I presume?"</p><p>Y/N nodded, keeping the fear from her voice as she spoke, "Yes. My name is Y/N."</p><p>He smiled as he asked, "Ah, such a wonderful name. Do you have a gift, as well, my dear?"</p><p>Y/N glanced over at Edward before looking back at Aro. She quickly chose one of her areas of magic to use, deciding on, "Yes, I do. I control the water element."</p><p>"Oh, how wonderful!" He beamed.</p><p>Before he could continue questioning her, or think to reach out to grab her hand and find out her little secret, he turned back to Bella.</p><p>She was glad she'd read up as much as she could of Aro and his guard, or she would be completely lost.</p><p>He spoke, not releasing Edward's hand, "Her blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"</p><p>"It's not without effort," Edward said.</p><p>Aro laughed a little, "I can see that."</p><p>"One touch and Aro can see every thought I've ever had in my life," Edward explained to Bella, only halfway to Y/N.</p><p>Y/N was also glad she'd placed a spell on Alice, Edward, and Bella. She'd heard of his gift and knew he'd be using it, so she put a spell on them that would block her out as a witch and instead a vampire alongside them in Aro's sight. So instead of her cover being blown by his gift, it would be encouraged, unless he decided to look at her memories. She had ankther spell for that, and she hoped it would work.</p><p>Aro spoke, "You're quite the telepath yourself, Edward. Though... you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating."</p><p>He finally released Edward's hand and turned to Bella, "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well."</p><p>He reached for Bella's hand. She hesitated, does she have a choice? Aro laughed at her reluctance, further extended his hand. Bella finally took it.</p><p>He released her hand in confusion, unable to read her thoughts. "Interesting," he muttered, going back to his throne.</p><p>He muttered, "I wonder if-"</p><p>"No!" Edward yelled.</p><p>"Let's see if she's immune to all our powers, shall we, Jane?" Aro asked.</p><p>Edward rushed over to her to protect Bella. Jane focused her eyes on Edward, who crumpled to the floor in agony as her power had hid writhing in agony.</p><p>Y/N's eyes widened slightly, it reminded her of the spell the witches used when they first saw Jasper. She had to keep herself restrained so she didn't do anything stupid to blow her cover.</p><p>"Stop!" Bella screamed. They all rushed to his side and Jane looked away, the pain lifting from Edward.</p><p>"Jane, dear. The girl?" Aro asked, too curious to what would happen.</p><p>Jane's gaze now turns toward Bella who cringes, awaiting the pain. Y/N readied herself to use her magic to keep the pain from reaching her, but nothing happened. Jane's grin was replaced by anger.</p><p>Aro laughed like a child with a new toy. Jane, infuriated, moved toward Bella, but Aro stopped her with a tiny gesture. <br/>"Remarkable! She confounds us all! So what do we do with you now?" Aro spoke.</p><p>Marcus spoke, rather bored, "You already know what you'll do, Aro."</p><p>"She knows too much; she's a liability," Caius spat.</p><p>Aro seemed regrettable as he said, "That's true. Unless Edward intends to give her mortality." He looked at Edward, "But that's not your intention, is it? Shame."</p><p>He nodded to Felix who moved toward Bella, but he only took a step before Edward tackled him. "Edward, don't!" Bella yelled.</p><p>Alice leapt to help but several Volturi guard held her back, which is no easy job, as she struggled mightily.</p><p>Y/N instinctively went to jump in, but she too was held back by more of the guard, who found that she didn't have as much strength as a vampire should.</p><p>Edward was fast, anticipating Felix's moves before he made them, but Felix was stronger. Felix grabbed Edward, throwing him into the ceiling. He smashed against the marble, dropping like a stone. Edward was then immediately kicked across the room.</p><p>"Stop this, please!" Bella yelled. Aro ignored her, leaning forward to study Edward. Jane looked like she was itching to step in. Aro gestured her back.</p><p>Felix took some hits, but then lifted Edward overhead, smashing him down on the ground again. Then Felix flung him against a wall.</p><p>Y/N quickly thought, keeping her cover as she used her magic to summon water, shooting it quickly at the guards holding her, using such force that they are thrown into the walls.</p><p>She stepped forward, using as much force as possible to use her water abilities against Felix. He struggled against her as he tried to walk over, the water making it hard for him to reach her.</p><p>When he got too close, Y/N gave up on the water. It didn't matter if she died, as long as her friends - no, family were safe.</p><p>She took in a large breath and used her magic, throwing a large amount of magic at Felix, sending him flying against the room.</p><p>"Y/N, don't!" Alice yelled. Y/N glanced over at her, taking a breath, before she continued using her magic at the vampires who were running at her.</p><p>When too many came at her at once, she closed her eyes, opening them with a new found determination. She used the spell Romina and the witches used against Jasper on the vampires, her hand slowly closing in a straining manner as the vampires, with the exception of the Volturi kings, fell to their knees in agony.</p><p>Even Jane found herself outmatched as she was at the mercy of Y/N's strong magic. Their screams filled the room as they writhed in the same agony Jane was trying to conflict.</p><p>Aro looked around, surprised and impressed at first, before a hint of anger settled over his features at the fact that a witch was standing in his presence.</p><p>Aro ran over to her quickly, stopping right in front of her. "Why is there a witch in my presence?" He asked, his tone bordering on sinister anger, he could almost pass as Caius.</p><p>Y/N stopped her magic, looking him straight in the face before holding out her hand for Aro to grab. He grabbed it, a little harder than necessary, as he looked into her mind.</p><p>Y/N put up a shield about everything there was about the witches she knew and their locations. If Aro knew where they were, he'd slaughter them.</p><p>So all he knew was anything he could find that didn't concern them. She would only let him see what she wanted him to see.</p><p>He let go of her hand and said, "Hm." He stepped back from her, turning to the vampires around the room who were still recovering, "It seems we have another problem on our hands. In all my years, I've always wondered how many witches it would take to actually anger me. It seems, we have an answer. There's a new question to be answered."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He turned to Y/N with a sinister smile, "Is there more than one way to skin a witch?"</p><p>He ran toward her, but was stopped by a large barrier that suddenly surrounded her. It wasn't her performing the spell. A bright light flashed and grew before everyone before a rather large and rather angry fox stood before everyone.</p><p>Freya stood, now a little over the height of Y/N, as she angrily growled at the vampires who were threatening her.</p><p>All of the people in the room stared surprised at the large creature. Freya growled, "No. One. Touches. My. Witch."</p><p>She growled and snapped at the vampires, more to Aro than anyone, though. A slow and confusing smile spread across Aro's face as he said, "Amazing!"</p><p>Y/N stared, keeping her magic close and her friends closer as they slowly scatter behind the large fox, the attention no longer on them. Aro spoke, "Such a powerful witch, I doubt we'd even be able to touch her."</p><p>"And how is this a laughing matter?" Caius basically spat.</p><p>Aro out his hands together in a strange type of joy as he took a few steps over to her, Freya moving closer in a protective stance with another roll of growls toward the vampire.</p><p>He repeated, "Such a powerful witch." He told her gently, "I would be honored if a creature with your power would join my ranks."</p><p>The Volturi guards, as well as Caius seemed either confused, offended, or both. Marcus seemed too bored to care.</p><p>Y/N almost growled herself as she said, "I would never join you. You mean to destroy my kind and I will not stand among you while you make that happen. The witches have a purpose on this earth, and that was and still is to protect the humans."</p><p>"Against us," Aro spoke, his tone less welcoming.</p><p>She spoke, "Your original purpose was the protect them as well, but that didn't work out. But we do not punish all of the Sun Children for that. You saw into my mind. You know that witches only kill vampires if they pose as a threat to themselves or others."</p><p>Aro thought over her words. He did, in fact, see that. Through seeing into your mind, through the connection of the witches, he saw into some of the general mind of witches in all.</p><p>He saw that you never hurt a vampire unless they were hurting others. Witches never killed a vampire unless they were being threatened or going on some sort of killing spree.</p><p>Witches were fair creatures, for the most part.</p><p>Aro sighed, "You would have made a grand addition. My offer still stands. You are too valuable to let go to waste."</p><p>He sighed one more time before turning back to Freya, who growled at him once more. He gave a look to the animal, who Y/N knew he thought of as a beast.</p><p>He made a tiny gesture to his guard, who grabbed Edward, pulling him away. Bella yelled again and Freya growled, getting ready to kill the vampires.</p><p>Y/N acted first, throwing a spell that threw them against the wall again. Edward stood but was brought to his knees by Felix and Demetri, Aro in front of Edward.</p><p>Before anyone could do anything, Bella yelled, "No! Do it! Just kill me! Leave them alone!"</p><p>She stepped away from the safety of Freya, who warned against it with a huff, but Bella didn't listen.</p><p>She yanked the collar of her shirt back, exposing her neck to Aro. He seemed surprised and intrigued at the action. "Enough!" He demanded.</p><p>Felix immediately released Edward who managed to look up. He saw Bella kneeling in front of Aro and yelled, "Get away from her!"</p><p>Edward moved toward Aro but was quickly immediately pinned by Jane's invisible powers; he writhed in agony.</p><p>Y/N lifted her hand to stop the magic, but found that she had drained a lot of her magic defending them. Freya allowed Y/N to tap into her magic, but before she could, Alice spoke up, no longer able to bear Edward's suffering.</p><p>"Edward, stop! I've already seen it!" Alice yelled.</p><p>Edward strained through gritted teeth, "Alice, stay out of it."</p><p>"I know what to do," Alice said.</p><p>Aro, intrigued, gestured for Jane to stop; Edward went limp. Aro spoke, "Ah yes, the clairvoyant. I saw your gift in Edward's thoughts. What is you've seen?"</p><p>"Don't..." Edward mumbled.</p><p>"I'm the one who will change Bella," Alice spoke.</p><p>Bella, Y/N, and Aro are all surprised by this. Aro took a moment before gesturing to Bella, "Please, be my guest."</p><p>"Not here. Her father is in law enforcement. If she goes missing, there will be questions," Alice explained.</p><p>"He is easily dealt with," Caius spoke. Freya grumbled again, an obvious hatred toward Caius. He seemed to growl back as well, neither of them liking the other.</p><p>"It will happen, Aro, see for yourself," Alice said, holding out her hand. Aro motioned for the guard to release her and they do, Aro taking her hand.</p><p>He closed her eyes as he saw into her mind. When he opened his eyes again, he seemed delighted at what he saw.</p><p>"Mesmerizing! To see the things you've seen that haven't happen yet!" Aro exclaimed.</p><p>Alice moved to help Edward up, muttering an apology to him. Freya was nowhere near calm as she continued to stand there, but she wasn't actively growling. It was a good thing the vampires couldn't touch her or they would all be dead and Y/N would have to calm down an angry familiar, which was a terrifying creature.</p><p>Aro told Bella with excitement, "Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal. Go and make your preparations!"</p><p>They all hurry up to the fox's side, finding comfort and protection in the angry and protective creature's presence.</p><p>"You're letting them leave?" Caius asked, seemingly put out and disappointed.</p><p>"Dear Caius, the girl's disappearance will be conspicuous at best. And surely you see her potential," Aro told his brother.</p><p>"Let us be done with this," Marcus spoke with a boredom and slight irritation in his voice at the matter alone, "Heidi will arrive any moment."</p><p>Aro gestured and Demetri threw open the carved double doors. Caius glared at them threateningly, "We will make sure she follows through. I would not delay. We do not offer second chances."</p><p>Edward, recovered now, took Bella by the arm and, with Alice, they cautiously backed toward the door.</p><p>Y/N turned to Freya, stroking her down her snout for a moment to calm her. She put her head against Freya's, closing her eyes as she told her familiar, "Shh, we're safe. I'm safe. Calm yourself. We don't want to freak out the humans when we get outside."</p><p>It was a good thing she went to Freya first, there's no telling what she would do if she lost it over something anyone said and slaughtered the room of ancient vampires.</p><p>She huffed, "My soul sister is safe?"</p><p>Y/N nodded, scratching that perfect place on her neck that Freya loved, "Your soul sister is safe. Time to go home and get back to mate."</p><p>Aro watched the interaction with such curiosity. He'd never actually witnessed the bond between a witch and her familiar, and this was the first time he'd caught even a glimpse. It intrigued him, "Mate?"</p><p>Y/N turned around, her hand still on Freya's head, gently stroking her fur to calm her down. She spoke to the vampire cautiously, "My mate."</p><p>"And who is this mate of yours?" He asked, too curious to care about any privacy of hers. She sighed and held out her hand to let him see Jasper, and only Jasper, through her thoughts. Aro cautiously grabbed her hand and saw into the areas of her mind she allowed him to see.</p><p>He gasped slightly when he saw Jasper, letting go of her hand. "You would mate with a vampire? The very thing you despise?"</p><p>Y/N fought to roll her eyes as she told him, "I don't hate vampires. And, yes, I would. I love Jasper."</p><p>Aro just watched her in curiosity, slowing back away to stand in front of his chair. "Very well, then," he told her, dismissing her. Y/N turned back to Freya, "Time to go home."</p><p>Freya slowly agreed, taking Y/N's live presence as enough reassurance that she was safe for now. She let out another breath, this time more calm. Y/N allowed Freya one last dangerous growl to the Volturi kings before shrinking down to her normal size, standing at about Y/N's knees. For a small creature, she packed a lot of power and terror in her.</p><p>Aro seemed to smile at the fox's normal size. Y/N picked up Freya, holding her close in her arms to continue to calm and coo the fox to relax. Though, Y/N knew she wouldn't relax until Y/N was safe at home in New Orleans or with the Cullens.</p><p>Demetri lead Bella, Edward, Alice, and Y/N with Freya in her arms out of the hall. As they made their way up the corridor, they see coming toward them a group of two dozen tourists lead by a vampire Y/N assumed was Heidi.</p><p>They all stopped to let the humans pass. Y/N and Freya knew what was going to happen to them. Y/N looked away, unable to witness any of it and Freya watched in sorrow, a small whine coming from her.</p><p>As Heidi passed, Demetri gave a flirtatious smile, "Nice fishing, Heidi, save some for me."</p><p>Heidi smiled. She gave Bella and Y/N a curious once-over, then continued on. She spoke to her group of humans, "This way please, stay together."</p><p>A husband and wife in their 60s carried cameras around their necks as they said to Y/N, "Unusual tour, isn't it? That's an interesting pet you've got there."</p><p>Freya couldn't even bring herself to growl at being called a pet. She was too sad over these poor humans' fates.</p><p>"Bill, get a picture of that bust there," his wife told him.</p><p>The group was moved toward the carved double doors which swung open for them. They filed into the marble hall. Edward pulled Bella forward, but she craned her neck back as<br/>the last of the tourists disappeared inside.</p><p>Y/N held Freya closer to her. The familiar's ears fall against her head a she heard the screams from behind the closed doors.</p><p>Edward and Alice rushed Bella out, Y/N too busy caring for Freya to know if Alice was trying to usher her as well. The screams got louder and louder as they filed out of the hall quicker. Freya whined sadly, brushing her paws against her face in an attempt to cover her ears and eyes.</p><p>"It's okay, Freya. You're safe, I'm safe. We'll be okay," she told her softly.</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N and the others were finally at the airport in Italy, away from Volterra. Y/N had Freya still wrapped in her arms, as a cat to avoid attracting attention, but no less in comfort. They boarded a plane, calming down during the ride from all of the excitement.</p><p>When they came to their first stop back in the states, Y/N told them, "I should go back to New Orleans. I've got to talk to Romina and get back to Jasper. I'll head over as soon as I'm done."</p><p>"No need," Alice said, looking past Y/N, "They're here."</p><p>Y/N furrowed her brow, "What?" She turned around, seeing the love of her life standing behind her with a smile and Cole next to him.</p><p>Y/N smiled herself, hugging Jasper tightly to her with one arm while the other was firmly wrapped around Freya. "Jasper!" She exclaimed, holding him close. He pulled her closer, an arm wrapped around her waist with the other behind her head. "I'm so glad you're okay," Jasper told her.</p><p>Cole had gone over to Alice, happy that she was okay as well. "Nicolas!" Alice greeted, happy to see him.</p><p>Y/N could feel the wave of emotions coming off of Jasper; relieve, worry, joy. But most of all, she could feel the love he had for her surrounding her in a blanket of warmth. Y/N let out a relieved sigh, happy to have him with her again. He told her, "Never do that to me again."</p><p>She nodded, "Okay."</p><p>He told her gently, "I love you."</p><p>She smiled again, "I love you, too."</p><p>Freya piped up from her place in her arms, "What about me, huh? I'm the one who saved her."</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes playfully at the familiar, "Thank you, Freya. We love you, too." She smiled her fox smile and cuddling back into Y/N happily.</p><p>Y/N smiled and stood on her toes, kissing Jasper happily. He kissed her back, happy she was safe. When he pulled away, he told her, "And Romina's here, too."</p><p>Y/N looked behind Jasper where the witches were walking over to them. Celene ran over, hugging Y/N tight, "I'm so glad you're okay! Jasper told us what happened and where you were, and then told us where you were going! We were so worried! Even Mariah was worried about you!"</p><p>She pulled away as she continued to ramble and Mariah rolled her eyes, peeling Celene out of Y/N's arms. Eileen was next to give Y/N a hug, Mariah eventually joining in before Celene joined in the group hug. Y/N smiled, "Thank you, girls."</p><p>Romina stepped forward, holding her arms open, "Hello, Y/N. Are you alright?"</p><p>She nodded, "Yes, thank you, Mother."</p><p>"Mother?" Bella asked. Y/N had honestly forgotten they were still standing there. She told Bella, "Long story, I'll explain later." She nodded and Y/N turned back to Romina. The grand witch told her, "I know you, Jasper, Nicolas, and Alice will be returning to Forks."</p><p>Y/N nodded, remembering she would have to go back to Forks now that the Cullens were moving back. Romina sighed, "While I would love for you to stay in New Orleans with us, you have family that you want to return to."</p><p>Y/N turned back to Bella, Alice, Edward, and Nicolas. Her eyes then turned to her newfound family, Mariah, Celene, and Eileen. Romina grabbed her attention again as she told Y/N, "So, I was thinking. We have plenty of witches in New Orleans and it seems Washington is in need of a coven."</p><p>Y/N slowly smiled as she caught onto what she meant by that. Romina shared her smile and continued, "I've decided to have Celene, Mariah, and Eileen join you in Washington to form the start of a new coven, with you as their leader."</p><p>Y/N threw her arms around Romina in a hug, excited about the news. Then it hit her. "Wait, I'd be the leader? Why not Eileen or Mariah? Or even Celene?"</p><p>Romina laughed a little, "Y/N, you faced off against the Volturi and lived. That's a magnificent feat. And, besides, I've found out which witch you were?"</p><p>"And what is that?"</p><p>"You're a harmony witch, and a damn good one. Ever since you came to train with me, you shown all of the signs. You're kind, fair, caring. You've been forming a bridge between vampires and witches. Not to mention you're familiar is a fox. Do you know what that means?"</p><p>Y/N looked at Freya, who started talking, "Foxes symbolize opportunity, cleverness, wisdom, and curiosity. Harmony witches are like ambassadors, friends of all different types of creatures. You present the opportunity of new relationships, you're clever and wise, and you've been wanting to learn all you can about magic. You're the defining example of a harmony witch."</p><p>Y/N smiled and Romina told her, "And a harmony witch is just as strong as any other witch and pose as the perfect leaders. You are fit for the job, my dear."</p><p>Y/N smiled, "What about you?"</p><p>"I still have a coven in New Orleans to lead. I will be visiting and checking in with Ronin. Don't worry, our covens will still be connected. You will be a great leader, Sister Y/N," she told her.</p><p>Y/N hugged her again, "Thank you, Romina. I'll see you again soon." She nodded, "Now, go before you miss your flight."</p><p>Romina handed her a bag and Y/N took it, intending on looking through it when she got back to Forks. They all boarded the plane, waving goodbye to Romina, as they headed back to Forks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they landed, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie met them at the airport. They exchanged hugs and relieved sighs as they saw their family again. Carlisle asked, "Where's Romina?"</p><p>Y/N spoke, "Haha, funny story. Romina went back to New Orleans and I am now a coven leader." She flashed the doctor a smiled he said, "Wait, so they'll be staying with us?"</p><p>"If it's not too much to ask," Y/N hoped. Carlisle thought and said, "I can get a house built close to ours so the house isn't crowded. But, yes, we would love to have you with us."</p><p>The witches smiled at him and said their thanks. They returned home, happy to have their family back together.</p><p>When she got back to the Cullen house, she opened the bag Romina had given her. It was filled with the witch supplies Y/N had left at her house in New Orleans and a few extra supplies. She put everything away and smiled, happy to be back home.</p><p>The witches settled into the house, taking in their surroundings. Y/N told them, "Before the new house is built, we have a couple spare rooms, but one of you will have to bunk." They nodded and Y/N thought over everything in her head. She spoke, "Uh, don't worry about food. Esme loves to cook and she'll probably be cooking for an army."</p><p>"I heard that!" Esme said from the kitchen.</p><p>Y/N simply responded, "Love you, Esme!"</p><p>"I love you, too, honey," she called back.</p><p>"What else is there?" Y/N thought.</p><p>Eileen laughed and put her hand on Y/N's shoulder, "Y/N, calm down. You don't have to worry so much. Just because your our leader, doesn't mean there should be a whole lot of pressure on you."</p><p>"Yeah, it'll be like the way it was before," Celene added.</p><p>Mariah pitched in, "Yeah, don't worry. We'll tell you if we need help with something."</p><p>Y/N took a breath and nodded, "Okay. Well, then, make yourself at home."</p><p>They broke and got familiar with their surroundings. Camille, Ella, and Merida would be here later, they had a few things to do in New Orleans before they could come back. Camille would be flying over. Ella and Merida could also shift into their bird forms, Ella as a Release Dove and Merida as a White Tern. The only reason Merida allowed Camille to fly her over was because she didn't like turning into birds and, thus, couldn't fly well as one.</p><p>Freya sat waiting by the window for her friends to arrive.</p><p>Y/N walked with Jasper outside of the house hand in hand as they enjoyed being in their familiar home. She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing lightly as she reveled in his presence. He told her gently, "You really scared me earlier. I didn't know if you would be alright."</p><p>She told him just as gently, "Sorry. But I had to go. I came back alright, didn't I?"</p><p>He nodded, "I know. Just, next time you'll let me come with you. I can't sit by while you throw yourself in danger." She nodded, the corner of her mouth lifting in a smile, "I know. I won't leave you next time, I promise. I love you, Jasper."</p><p>He smiled and turned to her, "I hope so. You've been the best thing that's happened to me and I'll never let you go again." She smiled up at him, listening to his words closely.</p><p>He slowly bent down, grabbing her hands in his. He got on one knee, smiling at her hopefully. Y/N gasped as she moved a hand to her mouth. Jasper pulled a small, black box out of his pocket as he spoke, "Y/N, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"</p><p>A smile spread over her lips as she let her hand down from her mouth. She got on her knees, hugging him quickly, tears of joy falling down her face. He hugged her back and asked, "So, is that a yes?"</p><p>She answered as she pulled back, "Oh, sorry! Yes! Of course, it's a yes!" He smiled, slipping the beautiful ring on her finger. He kissed her, pulling her close to him in a tight hug, "I love you."</p><p>She hugged him impossibly tighter, "I love you, too, Jasper!"</p><p>They got back to the house, eager to tell the news to the others. Alice met them at the door, hugging them closely. "I'm so happy!"</p><p>Y/N laughed as she hugged her soon-to-be actual sister back. Freya came out of the house in no time, jumping up in Y/N's arms. The rest of them came out onto the doorstep. Rosalie spoke, "Care to share with the rest of the class?"</p><p>Alice spoke, "Oh, yeah!"</p><p>She grabbed Y/N's hand and raised it up for everyone to see. Smiles spread over everyone's faces as they saw the ring on Y/N's finger. Y/N spoke, "Wow, some way to break the news Alice."</p><p>She smiled, "Sorry! I'm just so happy! You're getting married!" She suddenly stopped as she spoke, looking over at Cole, who scratched his neck nervously, "I get to plan a wedding!" He let out a little sigh, relieved she wasn't going to ask him why he hasn't proposed yet.</p><p>Y/N may have been ready for marriage, but Cole could use some time.</p><p>Celene started celebrating as well, grabbing Alice's hands as they too quickly spoke about how happy they were about being able to plan the wedding. Mariah and Eileen laughed at their childishness and hugged Y/N, "I'm happy for you."</p><p>Esme and Carlisle were next, hugging both Jasper and Y/N. "Welcome officially to the family," Carlisle told Y/N. She thanked them and braced herself for Emmett's bear hug.</p><p>He came over, lifting her up in the air in a suffocating hug as he said, "Yes, my little sis will be my actual little sis!"</p><p>"Thank you, Em, put me down now," she said before she could start losing breath. He set her one her feet and she properly hugged him, before turning to a happy Rosalie.</p><p>"I'll have to send a letter to Romina," she said. Just as the words escaped her mouth, two birds and a snake were flying down to the group. Ella shifted back to her cat form as she landed in Eileen's arms, already tired from the flight, as she wasn't used to flying.</p><p>Camille dropped Merida in Mariah's arms and landed on Celene's shoulders. Y/N said, "Or maybe I can wait." She pet Camille and turned back to Jasper with a sigh, "I'm getting married."</p><p>Freya made her little noises as she cuddled into her witch's arms. Jasper smiled, petting Freya before turning back to Y/N. He kissed her forehead and they all headed back inside of the house.</p><p>~</p><p>Later on, the door opened and everyone turned toward it. When they saw Edward and Bella enter the house, they stood and gathered around the room. Bella seemed happy to be back in this house, she missed it.</p><p>Eileen, Mariah, and Celene felt like they didn't exactly fit into the conversation the family was about to have, so they left under the excuse that their familiars wanted to explore the woods.</p><p>Y/N sat on the arm of one of the couches as they gathered around the stairs, Freya in Jasper's arms as he stood next to his fiancée.</p><p>Edward spoke, "Bella wants to call a meeting." The tone in his voice let them know that Edward didn't exactly want this meeting, but if Bella was calling it, he didn't have a say in if they did it or not.</p><p>They already knew what it was about and they were ready to listen. She started, "You all know what Edward wants, and you all know what I want. But I won't force myself on you..."</p><p>Edward sat on the stairs, finding her words unbearable as he pouted. Bella continued, "I think he only fair way to handle this is by vote-"</p><p>"You can't be serious-" Edward interrupted.</p><p>Bella firmly addressed him, "This is my meeting, Edward." Edward sat back, frustrated. Bella turned back to the family, "However this turns out, I'm not letting the Volturi hurt you. I'll go back to Italy alone-"</p><p>This time, Emmett interrupted, "The hell you will. I'm not missing another fight."</p><p>"That's not up for a vote, Emmett," Bella told him, "I don't want you involved."</p><p>Esme spoke gently, "We've always been involved, honey, and we're not going to stop-"</p><p>"No, please," Bella said again, "I want you to seriously think about this. If I join you, you'll be stuck with me for a long time- forever. It's a huge decision but I want- I need you're honesty here."</p><p>They nodded or otherwise in communicated agreement. Bella nodded and said, "Then let's take a vote... Alice?"</p><p>Alice jumped up from her place next to Cole and hugged Bella, "Like you're not already my sister. Of course, yes!"</p><p>Cole joined the hug, "I vote yes, I know how you feel when it comes to these things." He glanced over at Alice, who smiled at him as she took his hand, stepping back to let the others vote. Jasper spoke, a hand on Y/N's back while the other one supported Freya, "I vote yes. It'll be a relieve not to want to kill you."</p><p>Freya muttered, sleeping in Jasper's arms as she half-listened to the conversation while the other half of her didn't care, "Mmm, yes."</p><p>Bella said, "Um, thanks? Okay, Rosalie?"</p><p>Rosalie, torn, looked over at Edward, who was stony toward her. "Edward, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. And I know you're not ready to forgive me..." she turned toward Bella, "But this isn't the life I'd have chosen for myself. I wish there'd been someone to vote no for me..." She exchanged glances with Carlisle. "So, no."</p><p>Bella took it stoically, accepting her answer. Emmett, on the other hand, bounded over and lifted Bella into one of his signature bear hugs, "I vote hell yeah. We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes at Emmett. Esme approached Bella, embracing her warmly, "I already think of you as part of the family. Yes."</p><p>"Thank you, Esme," Bella told her. Eyes fell to Y/N, the only one besides Carlisle who hadn't voted yet.</p><p>Y/N sighed as she spoke, "I think Bella understands what an approval vote means, for her and for the people around her. Bella, you're not a child and you can make your own decisions, good ones. I know because I've seen you do it."</p><p>She smiled a little as Y/N said this. Y/N nodded to herself as she said, "Edward, it isn't easy, all of this. I know this, I understand how you feel. But when it comes down to it, you know what an approval vote means as well."</p><p>She looked back to Bella and told her, "Bella, I vote yes. It'd be nice having you around." She smiled and Y/N gave her a hug, "It'd be great to have another sister. And it's not the first time I've said yes to something today."</p><p>Bella chuckled lightly at that last bit and Y/N backed up. It was Carlisle's turn to vote.</p><p>Carlisle moved, not to Bella, but to Edward. He spoke, "Edward-"</p><p>He interrupted, already knowing what he was going to say, "You can't go along with this, Carlisle, you know what this means."</p><p>Carlisle spoke up, "You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." He turned to Bella, "But Alice has only changed one person. It'd be safer if I did it-"</p><p>The front door suddenly slammed. Edward had left, furious at the decision his family had made. Bella was shocked but turned to the family. "Thank you. Thank you all," she said before looking over at Carlisle. He nodded and they went to his office to discuss things.</p><p>Y/N sighed and turned to Jasper. He asked her, "Couldn't just keep it nice and simple?"</p><p>Y/N chuckled as she told him, "I'm a witch, that's not my job." He laughed at that, turning back into the living room. The witches eventually came back, satisfied with their walk. "We're going to head to bed, we'll see you tomorrow," Eileen spoke.</p><p>Y/N nodded, agreeing to go to bed as well after her long day, heading to her room to sleep with Jasper right behind her after setting Freya down on the couch with Ella.</p><p>He closed the door behind him as she sat on her bed. Jasper sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder, smiling slowly as she look down on the ring on her finger.</p><p>He kissed her cheek and she looked over, kissing him properly. He smiled happily, but it slowly fell. Y/N asked curiously, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Jasper sighed before asking, "Do I have forever with you?"</p><p>Y/N understood the question, would she live forever? She put a hand on his cheek, making him look at her. She smiled and kissed him sweetly, "Yes, you will. Witches are immortal, if you asked sooner, I would have told you."</p><p>He smiled at the answer, "I guess I should have ask sooner then."</p><p>She chuckled, "Guess you should have." Y/N sat facing him, a small smile set on her lips as she watched him, his golden eyes gazing into her E/C ones. She looked at his lips, then back to his eyes.</p><p>Jasper kissed her, hands falling to her waist. Her arms found his neck, wrapping around him as she pulled him closer. The kiss because more than just a kiss as he laid her down on the bed, kissing her hungrily.</p><p>She pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel him against her more. After a few moments, he pulled back, "Wait."</p><p>She caught her breath as she asked, "What?"</p><p>Jasper looked into her eyes as he asked her, "Are you sure you want to?" Y/N cracked a smile at his gentlemanliness and nodded, "Yes, Jasper. I want to, I'm sure." He smiled and kissed her again.</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N laid her head on Jasper's chest, tracing circles on his skin with a smile on her face. He kissed her forehead, smiling warmly at her. "You're beautiful," he told her gently.</p><p>She smiled, wrapping her hand around his. "You're more beautiful."</p><p>"That's up for debate," he smiled. She shook her head with a light chuckle, "No, it's not."</p><p>He chuckled lightly, kissing her again, "I love you so much." She sat up a little, rolling over to look at him better, "You keep saying that."</p><p>He shrugged, "Because it's true."</p><p>She smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly, "Well, I love you, too, Jasper. I can't wait to spend forever with you."</p><p>He smiled, "Neither can I."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>